Isn't language a curious thing?
by iamnotafreakingGOTH
Summary: well it remains to be seen how harry sorts out the dark lord but hogwarts is up and running. hermione finds herself in the position she has most dreaded how on earth can she live near draco as headgirl. then she finds a similarity between them and they ca
1. books can bring you closer

Hi readers hope you like this. I haven't made a very good impression on this sight but i hope to have more reviews by doing a story about one of Hogwarts' favourite couples. Enjoy and PLEASE review.

Chapter One: les livres peuvent vous apporter plus étroitement (books can bring you closer)

Pov Hermione

CRAP! I can't believe this i refuse to believe this. It's 9:45 already **sob** and i have to be early so i can meet with the headmistress about my duties for the upcoming year. Being head girl is probably going to kill me. I mean I've decided to show my true colours this year. But any way back to my dilemma, _oh **SHIT**_ no, no, _no, **no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ Now its 10:00 and I'm not even dressed. Excuse me i have to get my arse out of bed **mutters darkly while throwing useless alarm clock across the room **oh brilliant now i need to fix that **sob.**

I made it 10:31 i suppose i can get my arse out of bed if its urgent, but now i have to go and meet Professor McGonagall and the new headboy whoever that is. Ernie M was a really good prefect perhaps it'll be him. **Pause **oh wait here's the compartment and yep I'm the only one here. Well i can now get on with reading my new book its so cool _Bloodtide_ its weird, disgusting and down right disturbing, **contented sigh** i love being myself.

Pov Draco

Why do we have to be here so early i mean come on 20 to 11, that's like twenty minutes early, a whole 20 that i could have spent in bed. Right well here's the compartment might as well go in. oh the 'girls already here. Hmmm, well it can't be anyone from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw reading a book like that, brilliant book though. I think I'll get my copy out.

Pov Hermione

Damn _damn** damn DAMN! **_It would have to be him wouldn't it. Stupid Slytherin Prince but god he's so sexy. _NO Hermione shut up._ Did i actually say anything? _No but your thoughts were bad enough. _Oh come on look at him he's so fine._ Well ok but don't think it, IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN._ To be honest mate I'm not sure i want it to happen. Whoa that was weird got to stop talking to myself it's the first sign of madness. About that you'd think after you start talking to yourself that people would lock you up, and if that's the first sign what are the others? Anyhow, Malfoy has just got out a copy of my book! But, ha, my copies better, shame. Good thing it covers my face though, he'd through a fit, and I'm really am not in the mood for that.

Pov Draco

Who the hell is this girl? I know I'll start a conversation that will help.

"Where are you in the book?" well that was stupid. Wait maybe not she's replying

"Chapter 3 i only started it again at 35 past. You?"

"Just behind you. You read very fast, i think you turn every two pages to my one!" hmmm a snort is not the best way to repay a complement. I think I'll be a bit adventures. "Let me see who you are then."

SHIT it's the mudblood! And, hey that's my smirk. Right now she is saying something.

"Disappointed Malfoy?" she's still smirking!

"Somewhat!" _ah but your not though._ Shut up, stupid conscience._ Hey i resent that, I'm even worse than a conscience._ Well bully for you, just please shut up._ Nope I'm here to make a point._ Well make it then._ Hey don't rush me, the point is that you think Granger is fit, tasty, graceful, witty…_ Ok, ok i get the point, and no i don't i hate Hermione!_ Oh **Hermione **now is it well doesn't that just prove that I'm right_. Put a sock in it! _In what? **Laughs insanely…**_

Pov Hermione

"What are you staring at and did you know that your drooling?" Ok this is really uncomfortable. I'm only wearing my corset top, baggy Goth jeans, choker, studded etc bracelets and black make-up why is he staring at me like that? …**Comprehension dawns** oh…. Not good.

"What makes you think i was staring?"

Typical Draco, NO MALFOY, typical Malfoy. I hate him; therefore, i will never call him that annoying, rich, seductive, sexy…. STOP i mean stupid name. **sigh**.

"Well, your mouth was open, your eyes were glazed, and on me, and your book has fallen to the floor and you haven't even noticed. I'd say that pretty much answers your question." That's it, well done Hermy! Now just smile sweetly, but with an evil glint in your eye.

Pov Draco

Damn her why does she have to look so sexy…. Did i just say that? Oh no what is my body doing AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! crap _crap **crap crap CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! **_I cannot believe i just kissed the mudblood and actually liked it! RUN AWAY!

Normal pov

Draco Malfoy jumped backwards _oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit what have i done._ He looked helplessly around for a way out of this situation, his eyes fell on the rope he had, the previous year tied up Pansy Parkinson when she had annoyed him to much to be true. He leapt for it. Hermione, who had previously been staring at the place Draco had recently vacated, snapped out of her daze to find a suicidal Malfoy trying to hang himself from the luggage rack. She jumped to her feet, wand in hand, and screamed the incantation for a cutting spell aiming it at the rope. The rope split and the blonde haired boy fell to the floor, gasping for air. Hermione grabbed malfoy by the collar dragging him to his feet, displaying an amount of strength unknown to even herself, and slapped Draco hard around the face. He then started to cry earning himself another slap and then decided that if he wanted his face to have any feeling left, that he should shut up.

She let go of him he stayed still as though she still held him in place but then coming out of his stupour sank slowly on to the seat. He glanced at Hermione she had her book out again. _How the hell can she be reading after i tried to kill myself?_

"because I'm trying to forget about it."

"wha..?"

"i can read expressions better than you can read a chocolate rapper."

"oh" they sat in silence for their headmistress to enter.

Pov Hermione

Don't think about it right? Just don't think about it.

"Oh thank…" the professor has just arrived.

Right so i have to share a common room with the suicidal prat, seated opposite me, and patrol on every other night! Bugger! Neho, it won't be all-bad. I mean, I'll be able to catch young-ones out of bed at night and laugh as they run in fear and trip or hurt themselves in some other way,

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" crap did i just laugh like that out loud?

Pov Draco

Ok very scared now. Herm… Granger just laughed insainly for no apparent reason.

"Erm… why did you just….**hand gesture as though speaking/singing/laughing (….. you know what i mean really your just being awkward.)**? 'cause it was kinda freaky."

"I was thinking about all the first years i can torture" ok the gaping, "omg-i-can't-belive-you-just-said-that" look, is not the most handsome, but it suits the occasion well.

"but…. I….thought….. **sob **i'm so confused."

"my work is done!" again with my smirk i have got to get copywrite on that. Yes i do know what that means! I do muggle studies in private. DON'T TELL ANYBODY!

Normal pov

Hermione stood up.

"i'm going to look for my friends. See you in hell." With that she headed for the door of the compartment. As she slide it shut, she caught draco's last words.

"Au revoir." (for all the none french speaking people out there that means goodbye) _Hmm didn't know he spoke french, mind you i wouldn't really have cared….. and still don't._

A while later, hermione could be found with her friends in a compartment further along the train.

CRASH!

"Oh Ginny vous imbécile sanglant! (Oh Ginny you bloody fool!)"

"Er Hermione what the hell was that?" harry look uncertainly at his bestfriend

"Son rien vos affaires sanglantes ainsi fermé avant que j'aille tous français sur vous. Merde d'Oh à tard. (Its none of your bloody business so shut up before i go all french on you. Oh crap to late.) Er sorry guys i didn't mean to do that its been a while since that happened."

"How the hell did you know all that french!" Ginny was staring at her in awe.

"My cousins are all french and i grew up there and moved to England when i was 5. But that is beside the point! How could you do that and right outside the Slytherin's compartment too?"

Ginny hung her head.

"I know i shouldn't have, but i heard Draco Malfoy say something about you."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Ginny thought.

"Well i heard him say blood near the end of a sentence that had your name in it, so i thought i'd get him back."

"Could he have said "_bloodtide" _?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Well that's what i heard." Said Luna "i'ts a good book that one isn't it."

"Thanks Loony." Said Ginny, looking daggers at her Ravenclaw friend.

Hermione slumped in her chair "brillant juste. (just brilliant)"

Well what do you think? If you like it please review 'cause i will only carry on if i get more than 3 reviews. So if you didn't get the hint REVUE!


	2. Perched on the loftiest throne in the wo

**A/n heya i know i said id only update if three people reviewed but i want to do the story neho. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm not sure what's gonna happen but i have a pretty good idea. Let's see how it turns out.**

xXx xesha xXx: Thanks for reading you're the only person to have done so. Well i try to be funny but most of the time i fail but life goes on. Glad you liked it.

Previously 

Hermione slumped in her chair "brillant juste. (just brilliant)".

Chapter Two: Au plus élevé trône du monde, si ne sommes assis que sur notre cul. (Perched on the loftiest throne in the world, we are still sitting on our behind. _Michel de Montaigne_.) 

Normal pov

"So may i ask, what did you ACTUALLY DO?"

Ginny fidgeted nervously.

"Er… well you know how Tonks and i spent a lot of time together over the holiday?" Hermione nods "Well she has been teaching me some really good spells and the one i used on Malfoy makes what ever they are touching explode and he was touching the train wall."

To everyone's great surprise Hermione burst out laughing. It took at least five minuets for her to calm down and when she finally looked up at Ginny, she had fallen from her seat while laughing, she had tears and a look of great admiration in her eyes.

"Ginny you have got to teach me those spells!"

"WHAT!" everybody's jaw dropped.

"Hermy?" Ginny looked at her friend "we all thought you disapproved of stuff like that."

"Well." Hermione sat once again in her chair. "I actually love it. Hey we could use the spells on Filch and Snape too!"

Ginny's face immediately brightened "Yeh we could! Hermy, there's a spare compartment next door, i can start teaching you."

Both left talking happily about the spells, leaving Neville, Luna, Ron and Harry staring after them.

Hermione pov

Well I've successfully learnt all the spells. They're easy but effective. Gin and i are gonna rule Hogwarts this year. Right now the train has stopped i can go and find a carriage. _You love Draco, you love Draco, you love Draco, YOU LOVE DRACO!_ What the hell was that? And no i do not love Malfoy i hate him. Hmm i wonder what he's doing _no Hermy think of the spells not him_ ok right Dirumpo Displodo that's the one she used on Malfoy and Debilito is for permanent freezing.

Malfoy pov

I cannot believe that just happened. Not only did weasel babe curse me, but Hermione laughed and i really don't know why, but I'm hurt. Gotta get a grip on myself, i mean I've already cried.

Well I'll get the Weasley back; I'll give her detention. Ok again with the Hermione thoughts why the hell is that happening_? Because… Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree K I S S I…_ ok ok i get the message, _do you really that's a first,_ shut up, _you shut up,_ no you shut up, _no you shut up,_ no yo… this is hopeless I'm gonna eat now. Oh damn, i forgot the sorting.

Normal pov

Malfoy dropped his head onto the table in front of him. This was not only out of anger and tiredness, but also the fact that he didn't want to see Crabbe and Goyle flirting. Seriously, it was a sickening sight.

He lifted his head onto his hands and looked over at the Gryffindor table. His eyes fell to rest on Hermione who, along with Weasly, at that moment looked over at him. They turned back to each other and started giggling and nodding, all the time looking very excited and rather forbidding.

When the feast had finally ended, Hermione and Ginny were still talking about being the next troublemakers of Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall called the head boy and girl to the front as the other students made their way to the door.

"Er professor can i have a friend sleepover in my dorm for tonight?"

"Of course miss Granger, who would you like?" the headmisteress looked around the hall. "Ah, i see miss Weasley is still in here am i to take it that she will be your choice of friend?"

Hermione smiled "Yes miss."

"Very well go tell Weasley, and all of you, meet me in the entrance hall as soon as your ready."

As they climbed the marble staircase, Hermione wondered, for the first time, where the head's common room and dorms were. Her puzzlement was answered as the reached the second tallest tower and came to a halt outside a large portrait. The painting held a rather young and modern looking girl. The painting must have been done the year before.

Professor McGonagall told the heads the password was of that their choice. Hermione decided to voice her opinion.

"Amour et Haine? (Love and Hate?)"

Draco looked at her "I didn't know you spoke French too."

"Well seeing as i haine vous (hate you), you wouldn't. Anyway, what about the idea for the password?"

"Yeh, fine."

"Excellent. Come on Ginny." and with that, the two girls marched inside, leaving Draco to climb in after them.

The room was larger than the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms put together. It was completely circular, the walls were painted gold, red, silver and green. A fireplace stood slightly to the left of the portrait hole with chairs grouped around it and opposite these, on the far side, were two translucent spheres. One, was hinted green and silver, the other, red and gold.

As the three teenagers stared around the room, professor McGonagall walked over to these orbs and beckoned the students forward.

"These" she indicated the shimmering globes "are portals. Or at least the transport you to your room. When you walk into them they will lift up to 12 people out of each window" she indicated the two circular windows behind them "and up through another window to each room. However, if you are in your room the orbs will stay there unless you invite someone up, so there will be no danger of anyone entering your room without your permission. I will just add a bed to the head girls room, so that Miss Weasley will not have to sleep on the floor." She waved her wand and then headed for the portrait hole.

Hermione pov

Wow, this is so brilliant!

"Gin, lets go see my room." She nods "Ok on the count of three step in together. One, two…… three." Step in. Amazing i feel as though i have no weight. Here we go rising up.

"Ow! Gin-Gin that hurts"

"Sorry. But I'm afraid of heights." She still won't let go, er what did she just say?

"You what? I never knew that, you fly all the time."

She glares at me. "I'm alright if i have a broom to hold onto, but having nothing but translucent barrier between me and the hundred foot drop is a bit different."

Right, we're nearing the window to my room. **Gasp**.

Draco pov

Ok, i've just entered my room, and crap it's cool. It's the room immediately above the common room. It has a double, four poster bed, with green and silver curtains and covers. The walls are painted green and silver, and the floor carpeted so. Yet, faced with this amazing room all i can think about is Hermione. DAMNATION.

Normal pov

Hermione stood transfixed by her room. It was the same as Malfoys except red and gold, and on the top floor. She had her own bathroom and the room was just as large as the common room two floors below.

Suddenly Ginny cheered and leapt onto the extra bed. When she looked up she found Hermione looking slightly sad.

"You look around this beautiful room and your still not happy? Why?"

"Why couldn't it be black and red?" Hermione answered.

Ginny stared at her in disbelief, "One, Hermy, never answer a question with a question. And two use your bloody wand!"

"Am i really that stupid?" she took out her wand and waved. Everything gold turned black and the red turned slightly more blood colour.

"Yes, i believe you are." Ginny said with a smile.

"You little cow, it was a rhetorical question." Hermione threw a pillow at her friend.

**A/n well i hope you like it i still dunno where this is going though we'll find out later. REVUE S'IL VOUS PLAIT!**


	3. Remember, Holly is only dangerous if you

**A/n 'lo people, i really can't be bothered to write out Hermione and Ginny ever single time so it's gonna be Hermy and Gin**

**xXx xesha xXx****: awww thank you, i hope you like this chapter.**

**ammarmar****: frankly, i couldn't care less what you think, and if you think i'm being unreasonable, read the first part again!**

**Alyt****: Kate we do talk a lot but i suppose you just like rambling. Oh thanks for the tablet. Yeah jays a real ?£ but i digress, my life will not end. Oh and for your information i love the French language not the classes.**

Chapter three: Rappelez-vous, Holly êtes seulement dangereux si vous lui donnez la nourriture ! (Remember, Holly is only dangerous if you give her food! _Becca_)

Normal pov

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine!" Gin bounced up and down on Hermione's bed. Hermione rolled over and muttered,

"Gazon au loin! (Sod off!)"

"What in heaven and on earth does that mean?" Gin did a seatdrop, rebounded and hit the canopy.

"Find a dictionary, then you'll know." Hermy fell off her bed and crawled towards her wardrobe, "How can you be so cheerful in the morning?"

In the great hall, the four house tables had been set up Hermy and Gin sat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Ron who were deep in conversation about Quidditch, as per-usual. Harry looked up

"Hi!"

Gin greeted him enthusiastically, though she was still bitter about the break-up, and Hermy just nodded to tired to talk. After eating her breakfast, Gin took out two mirrors both of which she had found in the headgirls room.

"Whats that." After consuming three slices of toast Hermy had found her voice, now she was on her fifth.

"I dunno, i found them in your room lst night, i couldn't sleep so i decided to explore and these were on the dressing table."

Harry leaned over to see, and dropped his fork.

"Those are two-way mirrors, Sirius and my dad had a pair." Answering Gins unasked question.

"but what do they do?" hermy said taking one from her friend.

"you say the name of the person owning the other one and you can talk!" Harry said "that's how Ron knows what i'm up to we have my dads old ones."

"you never told me" Hermy felt insulted "what if i wanted to know?"

"Who cares Hermy, lets try them out." Gin lept off the bench and walked out of the hall.

Hermy immediately spoke her friends name into the mirror frosting the glass. When the condensation cleared Hermy could see Gin's face, and hear her voice, as clearly as if she sat next to the girl.

"Excellent" Gin said laughing

"this is too cool. Oh Gin you'd better get back in here, proffessor lupin's coming over with the timetables." Since he had filled the place of defese against the dark arts teacher, and was favoured by all, Remus Lupin was instated as head of Gryffindor house.

Hermione looked up to see Gin walking towards her with a large grin on her face.

Draco looked at the two mirrors he knew what they were having read about them at home. He had found them on his dressing table that morning and was at present deciding who to give the second one to. Just then, Blaise Zebini flopped into the seat next to Draco.

"hey" he said taking around seven sausages from the nearby platter, "what you got there?"

"it's a two-way mirror" Draco, at that point, came to his decision "here" he handed over the second mirror "you have this one, i need someone to talk to by them, better you than one of them." He jestured to Crabbe and Goyle, again snogging, and Pansy who was talking to her friend while shooting Draco suggestive looks from down the table.

Blaises face lit up "really, cool this will be brilliant. Oh who's the headgirl? I meant to ask last night but i didn't get the chance."

Draco answered "Gryffindor" he didn't need to say anything else so why bother.

"ah, Granger. I'm surprised you look so miffed. I know you want her."

Draco had been staring at Hermy over the to other house tables **(a/n how obvious can you get)** and said "yeah… what did you say?"

"Nothing, that's all i needed." Blaise turned back to his breakfast his mind racing with possible plans. _Weasley_, that's who he needed.

Hermy spent history of magic talking to Gin via the mirrors. She had set her quill to record, in note form, every thing relevant that Binns said. Gin had a free period so needed company.

Hermy sat at the back of the room, her chair leaning back and her feet on the table.

"kill me!" she said into the mirror. "this lesson is too boring for words. Harry and Ron are both asleep along with the whole class! Well at least the snores mask me talking."

"_It can't be as bad as having Creevey senior, telling you about the new, and i quote, HARRY POTTER FAN-CLUB. I kid you not! That boy needs a new brain."_

"to right he does. He makes up hp fan-clubs but he has never taken an interest in SPEW."

_Gin shook her head "The reason he doesn't do that is because his small brain stops him from being a complete loony like you! Please give up Hermy." For five minutes she begged._

"Fine, fine, but only if it will mess up our new reputation. Oh by the way, when's operation one starting?"

_Gins face cracked into an evil grin identical to her older twin brothers' "tonight, after dinner." She said with an mischievous glint in her eye. "Will it work?"_

"How dare you! Who do you think your talking to? Ron?" Hermy said indignantly "it will work, we planned it. Oh, end of lesson. What have you got next?"

_Gin grimaced "potions."_

"Come on. Slughorn's not here any more, it will be better with Tonks teaching."

_Gin smiled and bounced up and down in excitement "I'd forgotten that. Yay! Oh, i'd better go, talk soon."_

With that the mirror went blank.


	4. And the fights begin!

A/n hiya, the first part is gonna be a little strange mainly cause i am, mwahahahahahahahaha, ahem, its translated but even i find it confusing! Don't mind me i'm insane (does little dance just to prove it).

brunetteheartsredhead: THANK YOU! I'm glad you like the story. Though i can't help wondering, how would you know that i'm not a goth? Ha gotcha there. Ok sorry i'm being a bit weird today.

.x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x.: so nice to have a regular reader. Yeh i figured if your gonna have Lupin, (and you've got to have Lupin) you've gotta have Tonks too.

Another Freak: yes it is weird. But then again, i am a weird and disturbing person. **Blushes** ha in your face ammarmar.

Chapter four: Et les combats commencent! (And the fights begin!)

Normal pov

He ducked as she threw what seemed like the entire common room at his head.

"Would you just cool it!" he hid behind the sofa

"Aucun puits vermeil de I pas! (No i ruddy well will not!)" he froze.

"Vous le parlez aussi! (You speak it too!)"

Hermy bore down on him "Oui, je. (Yes, i do.)"

Draco realised how close she was.

"MERDE! (SHIT!)" he ran for it. But, it was too late. She grabbed his t-shirt, swung him round and caught him by his throat.

Any other would have whimpered, or at least look scared, but not Draco, he stood his ground.

Hermy smirked "Non effrayé? Vous devriez être, après tous (Not scared? You should be, after all)" she raised her wand and placed it against his temple. "il est moi appelle les projectiles. (it's me calling the shots.)"

_Ok_ Draco thought _now i'm scared!_

Hermy noticed his eyes widen and his body tense. She would enjoy this. Just then, her watch beeped.

_Damn!_ She looked at it, if she carried on much longer she would be late. _I'll just finish off for now._

She slammed him against the wall. "Nous traiterons ceci plus tard. (We'll deal with this later.)"

With that, she realised him, grabbed her bag and left threw the portrait hole. After recovering, Draco followed her, though without his bag.

As he past the painting, he heard it's subject laughing.

"She's so good!" the girl said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Draco threw her a 'die-portrait-die' look "Shut up Pan. (short for Pandora, name of paintings subject)"

Hermy pov

Crap i'm gonna be late! Wait there's Gin.

"Sorry i'm late."

She smiles "Don't worry, Malfoy under your skin?"

"You know it." I said

"What did he do this time?"

"He took my book and glued the pages together, he set his pet spider loose in my room **shudder** and he dyed Crookshanks green and silver!"

Gin is biting her lip, she can't stop herself and busts out laughing "Sorry ….. Hermy ….. it's just ……. So ……. Funny!"

"Are we going to do this or not?" i ask tapping my foot impatiently.

Gin finally calms down enough to speak normally. "Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a knot. Everything's set up, we just have to remember when to start it."

Normal pov

Hermy and Gin grin evilly, scaring a couple of first years. They linked arms and walked into the great hall, heads high and innocent looks on their faces. When they sat down next to Harry and Ron, the two boys immediately saw through the mask.

"What are you two planning?" Harry said looking nervous.

"Nothing." The girls said in unison, both wearing sinister smiles.

Both boys jumped to their feet and left the hall at a sprint, not a moment too soon.

"Fortasse!" Hermy circled her wand.

"Sed Fieri!" Gin flicked hers.

Hermy's spell had caused the robes of the Slytherins to turn red and gold, each student wearing a Gryffindor scarf or hat. Gin's had caused them all to stand up and throw their dinner at he head table. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Tonks all fell to the floor laughing like they'd not done since the Weasley twins left. No student (except the Slytherins) was in any doubt who was responsible, but no one snitched. The only teacher who knew which students had performed the magic, having taught it to them herself, was Tonks and she wasn't about to punish them, in fact she awarded twenty-five points each to Hermy and Gin. She was even the guest at the special party the Gryffindors threw in the room of requirement. All students were invited, though no Slytherins went, and Hermy and Gin were officially crowned the new trouble makers of Hogwarts.

"You know" Hermy said, loud enough for the whole room to hear, standing on the raised platform, her arm around Gins shoulders "they seem to think that that was the best we can do."

"Surely not!" Gin said, her voice full of mock horror, Hermy nodded sadly. "Well they've got a bit of a surprise, 'cause we've only done the easy one!"

Normal pov

_I'll kill whoever did this, do you hear me? KILL THEM! Only one problem, who actually did this?_

Draco sat in one of the comfy armchairs, by the fire in the heads common room. he was pondering who the culprit was, when Hermy and Gin fell through the portrait hole. Draco gasped _Them!_

The two girls realised he was there and ran. If looks could kill, they both would have been six foot under, as Draco blocked their transporter globe.

Draco was already to knock their heads together but realised he couldn't. if it had been any other standing next to Weasley he would have done so without a second thought, but why could he do nothing now?

Draco pov

_Oh pick me, pick me _not a chance in hell _oh come on, pleeeeeeeaaaaase_ NO _why?_ 'cause i said so _but why?_ 'cause i know what you'll say _what will i say?_ You'll say that… _what?_ I love Hermione _ha gotcha_.

"DAMN YOU!" did i just yell that? Oops. Hmmmm, Weasley and Granger are laughing at me! I think their drunk.

"Are you drunk?"

"Er.. **hic** no.. **hic** of course.. **hic** not." Granger says suppressing her laughter. Yep they're drunk.

"What have you had?"

"Vodka jelly and Fire-whiskey and coke **hic**." Weasley cannot stop giggling!

"Weasley go to your common room before i give you a detention."

She salutes me, teetering slightly "Yes sir!" she giggles again while marching unsteadily to the portrait hole and falling out of it.

I turn back to Hermy _ha ha_ and pick her up taking her to her orb. I walk in and go to her room. Wow! This is a good room, how come she got blood red and black and i have to stick with green and silver.

"I used my wand." She says looking at me.

"wha..? …. Oh yeh! (**A/n Reference to expression reading, from first chapter**)"

"Oh Merlin! Why did i let her talk me into eating two whole vodka jellies? My head is killing me!"

Is this really Hermione Granger? 'Cause it's a different one from the buck-toothed mudblood.

**A/n hope you liked it! Revue s'il vous plait.**


	5. Ok, what the hell!

**A/n This chapter is really gonna be strange in some parts, though it enables the plot to come through. I have 10 reviews, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Anotherfreak: shut up! I wish i hadn't told you about this story now. Bloody men…. Embarrassing. Anyway, thanks for the review. Oh and no comments about the song, or the poem.**

**.x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x.****: glad you liked it. This is a weird chapter so if i scare you i'm sorry.**

**Dyslexic Angel****: he he i know but it's got to be like that, don't ask me why though.**

Chapter five: Ok, diable! (Ok, what the hell!)

The next morning. Hermy switched on her stereo and turned the volume up to full. She pressed play and her favourite song started. She sat back and began to sing along with the CD.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Unknown to Hermy, Draco walked into the common room from his room. He'd never heard her sing, he thought she sounded like an angel. He knew this song and sung along with Hermy when it came to the chorus, though he sung quietly, so as not to draw attention to himself.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Hermy began to cry.

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

By this time Hermy was a wreck. And Draco had started properly singing, so she knew he was there, though she made no sign of recognition.

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Hermy wiped her eyes, and recited her poem. Larmes (Tears).

"Grand De Filles Cri Jamais...

Ainsi il devrait être, pourquoi devrait nous?

J'aime le football, j'aime des combats,

J'aime bleu et noir,

Pourtant il est moi qui pleure,

Je qui se sent,

Quelque chose jamais changement.

(Big Girls Never Cry…

So it should be,

Boys don't, why should we?

I like football, i like fights,

I like blue and black,

Yet it's me who cries,

Me who feels,

Something's never change)"

"Les hommes pleurent vous savent. (Men do cry you know.)"

"FERME-LA ! (SHUT UP!)" She turned to face him, suddenly furious.

Draco took a step backward "Ce qui? (What?)" He was slightly hurt.

"Je veux être laissé seul. Juste laissez-moi seul. (I want to be left alone. Just leave me alone)."

"Pourquoi? Les bruits à moi comme vous ont pu employer un ami. (Why? Sounds to me like you could use a friend)."

"Oui je pourrais mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous ne me laisserez pas simplement seul. (Yes i could but that still doesn't explain why you won't just leave me alone.)"

This stung. Much more than it was meant to.

Draco pov

"Ok alors! (Ok then!)" I say and turn to my orb. I walk slowly so as to wait for the apology.

I've reached my orb and yet nothing. I turn back to her. She's watching me. She talks.

"Je vous espère chute. (I hope you fall.)" She says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermy left the common room feeling much better. She didn't want to admit it but Dra- Malfoy had helped her. She had fought, she had felt higher. This was her.

She entered the great hall and saw Gin. She went over.

"Hey"

**Grunt**

"Charming"said Hermy

"Look at it" Gin gestured to her timetable.

Hermy picked it up and read: double Divination, double History of Magic and Herbology.

"Oh bad luck, well at least Herbology's not terrible."

"Professor sprout was attacked by the Venomous Tentacular." Said Gin "She's out of action and we have a substitute who I've heard is the worst ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermy practically ran to Potions, which was now being held in classroom 40. When she arrived, Tonks had just got there.

She smiled and directed Hermy and the rest of the class into the room.

"Whatcha!" she had layered hair, black on the top layers and bubble gum pink on the underneath, today. The class not familiar with her looked apprehensive but Hermy, Harry and Ron greeted her.

"Hello Professor."

Tonks shot them a nasty look. "Call me professor again, you three and I'll hang you upside down by your left toenail."

Hermy laughed, though Ron and Harry looked scared. "Sorry _Nimphadora_." She put a strain on the last word.

"It's Tonks." She turned to the board and muttered "stupid mother….. Nimphadora?….. Insane."

She wrote in capital letters 'TONKS' and then she underlined it several times.

She turned back to the class and said. "My name is Tonks."

Draco Malfoy put up his hand. Tonks' eyes narrowed. She nodded.

"i'm so glad to have you teaching us, and as headboy i think i should formally welcome you to Hogwarts." Tonks burst out laughing. So did the golden trio. Tonks finally calmed down and turned to the three sat at the front.

"I see what you mean by crawler. This guys gonna be great!" she then turned back to Draco. "Sorry mate, but yea' can't try that one on me, it may have worked on Snivellus but I'm different."

Draco stuck his hand in the air once again. Tonks said "what blondy?"

"Who was Snivellus, Professor Tonks?" in one swift motion, Tonks made a grab in the air and Malfoy was pulled up, as though someone had the front of his robes. Tonks bore down on him.

"I told you don't call me bloody Professor. So that's 10 points from Slytherin and a detention." She smiled "And if you object, i know spells the great Weasley twins could only dream of. And i won't hesitate to get the Girls to use them."

Draco, by this point, was horrified. Everyone knew the girls to be Hermy and Gin. They had set off two pranks already this morning. His boxers, floating through the air, spelling out his name as it went, were still fresh in his mind. "I only wanted to know who Snivellus was." He said in a high voice.

"Oh, that would be your dear teacher Snape. That was the name the Marauders gave him." She looked at the class "the Marauders were a group of wizards in this school. They consisted of Remus Lupin, yes your DADA teacher, Peter Pettigrew, evil EVIL, Sirius Black, he killed no one, and, of course, James Potter." Everyone turned to Harry. "Anyway, they were the original trouble makers."

She glanced at her watch. "You," she pointed at Draco "mate, have caused us to miss a third of the lesson, another 10 points from your house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That has got to have been, the best Potions lesson we've ever had!" Harry said as they walked to DADA, with the Slytherins.

But Ron did not seem to be thinking along the same lines as the other two. He stood purposefully on Harry's other side and said "Hermy? What were those spells she was talking about?"

Hermy grinned, "All in good time, all in good time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered their class and sat, once again, at the front of the class.

Lupin stood up, he motioned for the students to do the same, he then swept all of the desks to the sides of the room.

"Today we will be looking at Patronuses. Could you please walk to this side of the room if you can do one, that side if you can't and stay in the middle if you have no idea what i am talking about."

They split, and thankfully no one was left in the middle. Professor Lupin turned to the students on the right and said "well i'm guessing you were all in the DA." They all looked surprised, but nodded. "i have been told about it by Harry, Ron and Hermy, the said that everyone in it could produce one."

He then moved to stand in the line, and told them all to get out their wands. "on the count of three cast your patronus. One, two, three!"

"EXPECTO-PATRONUM!" each patronus appeared in front of it's owner.

Harry: a stag

Ron: a tiger

Hermy: an otter

Dean: a dog

Seamus: a lion (ever the true Gryffindor)

Lavender: an eagle

Parvatie: a horse

Neville: a badger

Lupin: a wolf (obviously)

Lupin clapped his hands, while the Slytherins stood moodily on the other side of the room. Not one of them had been able to conjure one, whereas every single one of the Gryffindors had succeeded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Gryffindors sat at the back of the classroom, watching the Slytherins. Hermy had sat right by Draco, as he practiced the spell.

Hermy pov

Ha ha, he can't even get a wisp.

"Non grand à la défense êtes-vous? (Not great at defence are you?)"

He turned and glared at her. "J'ai jamais même essayé ce charme avant, je dois à haute voix être un peu précaire. (I've never even tried this spell before, i'm aloud to be a bit shaky.)"

Hermy rolled her eyes. "Oh honnêtement, il est été une heure et vous n'avez pas même produit une mèche! (Oh honestly, it's been an hour and you haven't even produced a wisp!)"

"Non mon défaut. (Not my fault.)"

"Jamais dit il était. (Never said it was.)"

"Je vous déteste. (I hate you.)"

"Sentiments mutuels. (Feelings mutual.)"

"MERLIN vous me conduisez vers le haut du mur. Ne peut pas penser pourquoi je vous aime. (Merlin you drive me up the wall. Can't think why i like you.)"

"QUEL ! (WHAT!)"

"Je n'ai dit rien. (I didn't say anything.)"

"Oui vous. (Yes you did.)"

By this time the entire class was watching them, though none could understand a word.

"Pas! (Not!)"

"A fait à! (Did!)"

"Pas! (Not!)"

"A fait à! (Did!)"

"Pas! (Not!)"

"A fait à! (Did!)"

"Pas! (Not!)"

"Pourquoi sommes nous agissant comme des enfants? Vous avez dit que vous m'avez aimé et le sentiment est mutuel! (Why are we acting like children? You said you liked me and the feeling is mutual!)"

Dead silence.

**A/n sorry have to leave it there. My first cliffy! I told you this chapter was weird. REVUE, S'IL VOUS PLAIT!**


	6. We say that time is a great teacher

A/n Hmmf. I'm pretty pissed off that many people read my story and don't review, i'm going to do this chapter, and if i don't end up with a total of 17 reviews, i will not continue, unless i am unimaginably bored, or else have had a really good idea for the story, but please review. Wow that was a long sentence, now i shall stop rambling (ha ha that's a laugh) and on with the story.

Previously

"Pourquoi sommes nous agissant comme des enfants? Vous avez dit que vous m'avez aimé et le sentiment est mutuel! (Why are we acting like children? You said you liked me and the feeling is mutual!)"

Dead silence.

Chapter six Le temps est un maitre, dit-on, le malheur est qu'il tue ses élèves. Berlioz. (We say that time is a great teacher. It's to bad it also kills all it's students.)

Draco stared, then promptly fainted. While Hermy walked over and punched the wall. She then realised that the whole class, including professor Lupin, was staring at her.

Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson let out a shriek. She ran towards the blonde still out cold on the floor.

"What have you done to my Draco?" she turned to the boy, now with his head resting in her lap, "oh my poor baby."

Just at that moment Draco's eyes flickered open, when he had focused, he screamed the house down. Now let me tell you that waking up to Parkinson's bodge mascara eyes, is the stuff that horror movies are made off.

He scrambled away from the girl, looking around wildly. "Where's Granger?"

They all looked around, it seemed that Hermy had left the room when everyone had been entertained my Malfoy and Parkinson.

Luckily for Hermy, that had been their last lesson of the day. She ran to her common room and told Pandora (the portrait) the password.

When in her room, she changed out of her uniform. She had decided to act as though nothing had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco entered the common room to find Hermy laid out on the sofa.

She said "Bonjour Furet (Hello Ferret)"

He stared at her. He stared some more, he blinked then stared again.

"CE QUI? (WHAT?)"

"Vous avez dit que vous m'avez aimé. (You said you liked me.)"

"Quand? (When?)"

"En ce moment dans la Défense. (Just now in Defence.)"

"Je pas , vous dois faire traduire le manque. (I did not, you must have miss translated.)"

"Je ne manque pas traduis. (I don't miss translate.)"

"Bon alors je n'ai pas dit que je vous ai aimé. (Well then i didn't say i liked you.)"

"Vous! (You did!)"

"Prouvez-le. (Prove it.)"

"Bon la classe entière a entendu... (Well the whole class heard…)"

"Ampèreheure vous oubliez que la classe ne pourrait pas nous comprendre. (Ah you forget the class couldn't understand us.)"

"Fichu. (Damn.)"

Hermy smiled, oh how she loved winning. She turned back to her book, she was reading bloodtide again. She must of read it 20 times but still never got bored of it.

Draco turned away, he felt unloved and terribly low **(A/N collective AAAAAWWWWW) **he went to his orb and as he was lifted, he turned to cast one more look at the girl who cared not. **(A/N again AAAAAAWWWWWWWW)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermy jumped. She could hear Gin talking, but she wasn't anywhere around. Then she remembered.

"Lord I'm thick." She muttered, reaching into her bag for the mirror.

"Hey" Gin said, she looked uncomfortable. "er….. i just heard a lot of angry French voices, what? 

"Yeah, the thing and i were having an argument."

"What about?" Gin said with a sly smile. 

"That is none of your ruddy buisness!"

"You realise that i did hear you" 

"Well yeah, but we were talking in french."

"_And since i realised, i bought a translator. It only has to hear the words and then it translates for the holder."_

"Look, don't believe him, i do not like him."

"_Of course you don't" with the air of someone really not believing it._

"I don't!"

"_Ok then" with the same air._

"Gin" Hermy said warningly.

_Gin gulped in mock terror. "Look mate i know you do."_

"How?"

"_I was listening through the mirror while you had a shouting match. And i had the translator."_

"Yes but can you prove it?"

"_Yes, it also records anything i want it to. Listen." She held something close to the mirror._

(A/n this is from the previous chapter, note the lines to differentiate, oh i used a big word.)

"_MERLIN vous me conduisez vers le haut du mur. Ne peut pas penser pourquoi je vous aime. (Merlin you drive me up the wall. Can't think why i like you.)"_

"_QUEL ! (WHAT!)"_

"_Je n'ai dit rien. (I didn't say anything.)"_

"_Oui vous. (Yes you did.)"_

"_Pas! (Not!)"_

"_A fait à! (Did!)"_

"_Pas! (Not!)"_

"_A fait à! (Did!)"_

"_Pas! (Not!)"_

"_A fait à! (Did!)"_

"_Pas! (Not!)"_

"_Pourquoi sommes nous agissant comme des enfants? Vous avez dit que vous m'avez aimé _

_et le sentiment est mutuel! (Why are we acting like children? You said you liked me and the feeling is mutual!)"_

"_See" Gin said as she took the translator away from the screen._

"Damn you." Hermy said. "Well i can still deny it."

"_Not to me."_

**A/N Well that's all i can think of for now, hope you like it, and for god sake, if you want more bloody r&r! REVUE!**


	7. We must have Courage, Faith, and Chocola

A/N Yay! 18 reviews! Ok ok the last three were from the same person, but it's nice to know someone likes my story enough to give that many. Oh and by the way, i hate Hermy so from now on it's Mione.

**Another Freak: ok look, don't try thinking ahead, i dunno what's gonna happen so you've got no chance. Lol Love You!**

**x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x: THANKYOU!**

**Super awesome x3: well I've already spoken to you, but i can tell you that the information on the translator will come up later in the story.**

**Evilrabidplotbunnies: what can i say, i love French!**

**Evilrabidplotbunnies: i know but it's gonna happen anyway.**

**Evilrabidplotbunnies: well i wonder too, i suppose we'll find out later.**

Chapter 7: Nous devons avoir le Courage, la Foi et le Gâteau de Fondant de Chocolat! (We must have Courage, Faith and Chocolate Fudge Cake!)

(It has been a week since the last time we saw our characters. We can only imagine what has happened. Many of you may want to know the events of this past week, I'm sure Draco will let us know.)

Normal pov:

"You can run, Blaise Zabini, but i will find you!"

_He's gonna DIE! I can't believe him, him and Weaselette have finally driven me over the edge._

Draco ran down the gloomy corridor leading to the Slytherin common room.

He caught Blaise by the back of his robes. Blaise fought viciously, attempting escape, but only ended up ripping his robes and being slammed against the wall.

"Why?" Draco snarled, pinning Blaise against the wall. "Why help her?"

"I was helping you my fine friend. Dearest Granger likes you." Blaise said, not in the least bothered.

"She doesn't, she said it her self." Draco said, trying to convince himself more than Blaise.

"Well, i heard differently. Well? You were in the middle of informing me what i seem to have done wrong."

"Yes, you gave Miss Weasley a translator, she then listened in on a conversation between Miss Granger and myself, feeding the information back to you, Why?"

Flashback **(a/n i know i hate them to, but this will get Super awesome x3 off my back)**

"Weasley, took your time didn't you?"

Gin turned around. Blaise Zabini stepped out from the shadows.

"What no insult? I would have expected better from Mr Malfoy's right hand man."

"Not all Slytherins are jerks."

Gin snorted. "Could have fooled me."

Blaise' eyes narrowed, "Keep going and I'll give you more than an insult."

"Oh I'm scared now." In a sarcastic and obviously bored voice "Just tell me why I'm here." She leaned against the other wall of the Astronomy Tower.

"I need help."

Gin did a double take. A smirk rose on her face.

"What's this? A Snake requesting help from a Lion? What will the world come to?"

Blaise smiled **(a/n yes smiled, a Slytherin has smiled, i can see Babe flying past my window now.)** "How about a Snake and Lion falling in love?"

Gin's smirk grew more pronounced "Is that why I'm here? Are you going to confess your undying love for me, under the full moon?"

Blaise grimaced "No jokes Weasley, you know full well who and what I'm talking about."

"French?"

"Exactly."

"Do you understand?"

"Not on my own." He held up a small, silver box, no bigger than a thimble. "It's a translator. I use this to work out his other half, his French half." Gin looked at him, confused. "It's a pureblood thing."

"I'm pureblood!"

"Ah but a bloodtraitor, and that's worse than a muggleborn."

"Fair point." She looked at him. "What's yours?"

"Huh? Oh my other half? Espagnol."

"Dude."

"Anyway, off subject. I need help with a match making scheme, i need an ally."

Gin thought "Deal." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Here." He gave her a translator **(a/n NOTE!)**, same as his but gold. "This can record, translate and send speech. Until next week, same time?"

End Flashback

That had taken place before the little outburst in DADA, so Blaise had managed to tape that and send it to Gin.

"I said 'WHY?'!" Draco roared.

"Because you're a lonely, miserable, unhappy man, and when you're unhappy, I'm unhappy." **(a/n fizzy lemon fish to whoever can tell me, which film that's from.)**

"Oh for the love of Merlin shut up with the quotes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mione, i did it for your own good."

Mione boar down on Gin "How could you, A SLYTHERIN!"

"Yes, and a pretty fit one at that." She said, drifting off into a daydream…. That is, until Mione gave her a sharp dig in the ribs. "OW! What was that for?"

"Vous connaissez parfaitement le puits ce qui! (You know perfectly well what!)"

Gin threw her hands up in exasperation "Mione, you just took the translator, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING!"

"Well, I'm sorry but……" she trailed off.

Gin made a **please carry on** gesture "But… what?"

"I have just had such a brilliant idea." Her eyes wide, with a spark that Gin knew meant 'prank'. She grinned.

Gin pov

"Well, what do you think?"

I stared at her "Mione that's harsh, really harsh. I love it!"

Oh this is gonna kill 'em, i wonder what he'll do….. well, all of them, really.

"So when?" i ask.

"Tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal pov

"It's done."

Gin looked up "What?"

"It's ready."

Gin nodded

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

They went into the great hall.

Gin whispered "How did Dobby take it?"

"He thought it was brilliant, he still hasn't forgiven Dra.. Malfoy for the treatment during slavery." Mione said back smirking.

They sat down next to Harry and Ron. Ron took one look at them and jumped up.

Harry looked at him in confusion "Mate, what the hell?"

Ron didn't speak, he pointed at the two girls. Harry looked and immediately joined Ron, as he leged it out of the great hall. And they had a right to be scared, most other people had shifted along the bench, away from the two and checked their food very carefully. You didn't stay close when they smirked like that, they had managed to turn the entire student population into rabbits last time.

Suddenly, there was a sound like a gong and the Slytherins changed into the opposite of their normal selves.

Parkinson turned into a modestly dressed young girl, Goyle into a lecturer, Crabbe same, Blaise turned into a chav

**(a/n AAAAGGGGGHHHH NO NOT THE CHAVS! (AUTHOR RUNS AWAY)**

…

…

…

…

**(Author returns still scared) … has it gone?)**

and Draco into a Harry look alike. The same could be said for the entire table.

Pansy Parkinson looked down at her clothes and screamed. Crabbe and Goyle were still too thick to notice anything. Blaise closed his eyes, wishing the floor would swallow him up and Draco looked over at the girls a look of pure horror on his face.

The girls looked up. Their laughter completely died in their throats. The look of terrifying anger on Draco's face caused them to run, full pelt, out of the great hall.

"MOVE! I'M GONNA KILL THEM, I'M GONNA _FUCKING KILL THEM! _" he screamed as he sprinted after the them down the hall sending Colin Creevey, who was laughing like mad, though still holding his camera remarkably still, flying across the entrance hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mione……. I……. can't…………. run……….any……….. more." Gin collapsed on the floor breathing heavily "Just go on without me!"

"Nope, you'll be fine, just get up quickly." Mione hadn't even broken into a sweat. "i thought you were meant to be fit and healthy."

"i sit on a broomstick, not exactly good for the leg muscles is it? Anyway how come…."

She was cut short by an almighty crash from down the hall, Draco had knocked over a suit of armour while running around the corner. Thinking quickly, Mione levitated her friend and ran to the heads dormitories. Luckily Draco had been attacked by Peeves halfway down the corridor.

"Pan, i need a favour, can you stall Draco?"

Pandora raised an eyebrow, Draco was it now? "yeah ok, I'll think of summit."

"thanks, Ennui (Trouble **(a/n new password)**)"

The portrait swung open and Mione ran to her orb. She let Gin down from the levitation spell, she could hear Pan talking to Draco "hey mate, you any good at painting? Cause i want a new hair colour. Could you do it?" "NO I BLOODY WELL CAN'T AND WONT, NOW LET ME IN!" "password first." "Amour et Haine!" "WRONG!" "well Granger said something about trouble but…."

Mione didn't wait for anymore, she knew he'd work it out in a matter of seconds. She ran to the orb dragging Gin with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ennui!"

"Finally, for a head you're not exactly bright, then again, you are a boy so…."

_Oh for the love of_ "LET ME IN!"

"Calm down, only making conversation." He climbed into the room "Bloody feminists."

"I heard that." And she slammed the back of the portrait into his face.

_Ow_ he thought, temporarily forgetting his anger. It came flooding back to him, as he saw the gold and red sphere just floating out of the window.

A/N well that's it so far, I'm not sure what else to write about, so suggestions will be most welcome, though flames not so, until then Au revoir et Revue!


	8. We are put on this earth to do good for

A/n Heya, sorry I haven't updated in a while, coursework was taking up my life, now exams. But hey, here's the next chapter.

**x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x: lol, yes forget diamonds we want chocolate!**

Another freak: don't think ahead, it confuses me.

**Liana: thank you for the multiple reviews, I like nice people. Just to warn you, this chapter has no Blaise/Ginny parts, but that will happen soon.**

**Chapter Eight: Nous sommes mis sur cette terre pour les faire du bien pour d'autres, ce qui les autres nous font ici ne découvriront jamais.** **(We are put on this earth to do good for others, what the others are doing here we'll never find out.)**

Normal pov

Halloween was coming fast, and the castle had already donned its usual decorations. And the Halloween ball was approaching.

Draco and Mione still hadn't met, face to face, since the image-changing prank. She was not scared of him, but she didn't want him to mess up the ball, so avoided him at all costs. Only one problem, they had to work together to organise said ball. They still had to:

Choose a theme,

Choose a time,

Choose where to have it,

Organise entertainment, such as a band etc,

Organise food,

Basically, they had to START, which did not look likely.

Mione stood in the common room, waiting for her partner to arrive back from dinner.

Draco slid through the portrait hole, his face devoid of emotion, mirroring that of Miones. He kept his eyes fixed on hers.

"We need to organise this ball," said Mione.

"Indeed."

Draco sat down on one sofa, with Mione on the one opposite. He took out a quill and a piece of parchment. He lay the parchment out on the coffee table and brought out his wand. Mione flinched as he raised it. He noticed this but didn't acknowledge it.

He tapped the quill and muttered "Scrivano"

He sat back and looked at her.

"Any ideas?"

She lay down on the sofa and closed her eyes, thinking.

"Maskerade? Fancy-dress?"

The quill scribbled these down. Draco starred into the fire.

"6:00? 7:00? 8:00? Till 12:00? 1:00? 2:00?"

Again the quill wrote.

"Room of requirement? No not that, we're not even supposed to know about that." Mione sat up. "I don't know. Where else but the Great Hall, and that's already indisposed, I can't believe he did that."

"Wasn't his fault, could have happened to anyone." Draco turned to study her face.

She looked up at him in disbelief.

"No, only someone that idiotic, could have done it." Mione said "He brought some MUGGLE alcohol into the Great hall and poured it onto the table, and in the process knocked a candle over setting the whole Slytherin table on fire. He then proceeded to water the flames, only serving to spread the fire onto the floor and up the walls. He's still in the hospital wing with most of your housemates. And you're still sticking up for him?"

"Yes! Blaise is a very good friend of mine. If one of your friends did this would you yell at them like you did at Blaise?" Draco asked her.

"Yes I would, I would yell myself hoarse, I would convert my speech to French not realising, I would kill them." She was on her feet without knowing it. "I may not be acting like a goody two shoes anymore, but I know when someone's being a FOOL!"

"Oh shut up, this is not the time."

"Quoi que (Whatever)" Mione muttered.

"Écoutez, êtes vous allant continuer le sang, boudant de boue, ou êtes nous allant obtenir ceci fini? (Listen, are you going to continue sulking, mudblood, or are we going to get this finished?)"

Mione's eyes filled with tears. She ran into her orb, disappearing quicker than usual. It was only until after she had left, that Draco looked at the quill and parchment, still recording everything they said. His face drained of what little colour he had, as he read his last speech. He hadn't meant to say that, he truly hadn't. He was at a lose of what to do.

Then he threw the parchment into the fire. He produced a second piece, and dictated his ideas onto it. At the end, he snatched the quill out of the air and wrote the first apology he had ever made. This was very difficult; the most he could come up with was a pathetically small paragraph. _Ah well,_ he thought, _it'll have to do._

He rolled up the parchment, sealed it and banished it in the direction of Mione's room. To his great surprise, it burnt a bright red and gold flame before sinking through the ceiling.

He was too busy wondering how on earth that had happened, to notice the bird perched on the windowsill, looking through the glass. Turning his gold beak away from the candle glow emanating from the room, Fawks ruffled his feathers and took off in the direction of Dumbledores office.

Normal Pov

Mione sat on her bed glaring at the wall. It was the sort of glare that sent even the bravest men running for the hills screaming like a 7 year old girl and was the cause of the several hundred burn marks on the walls of the Gryffindor girls dormitory.

She jumped. A golden flame had erupted in the middle of the room. This served as a painfully reminder of the resent argument. She reached out and grabbed her wand to put out the flames, but as she turned back to it, she realised that the cluster of fire was now right beside her. She yelped and fell off her bed.

Looking up, she saw a small, rolled up piece of parchment drop from the flames, onto the bed. Intrigued, she reached out to pick up this parchment, forgetting about the flame, that is, until her hand passed right through it. She pulled back cursing in French and English. _Stupid girl_, she reprimanded herself.

Looking at her hand, she saw that there was no mark from the fire. In fact, she couldn't feel the burn anymore. Ignoring this she opened the parchment. She read through the list of ideas with a look of distaste on her face. Draco had come up with quite a few good ideas, _how dare he, I should have had these ideas!_ She then noticed a paragraph that had nothing to do with the ball. Well, almost nothing.

Dear Mione

This is the first apology I've ever written, sent or even thought, so its not going to be good. I really can't believe I said what I did, I know I did say it but I… oh you know what I mean. I am deeply ashamed of myself. Lord this is out of character. Anyway, I sincerely apologise for what I said. I am a complete ass and I know it. I understand if you hate me, I would hate me, I'd never want to be my friend ever again.

Draco Malfoy

Ps. If you do forgive me, would you please do me the honour of accompanying me to the Ball?

Miones jaw dropped, hit the floor and bounced back again, causing her to, for the second time in so many minutes, fall off her bed.

_I need help. _She reached for her school bag and pulled out the two-way-mirror.

"Ginny?" she said her voice shaking.

"_BOO!" came the reply "God Mione, you look like you've seen a ghost." She thought for a second and said, "No, scratch that, you look as though Malfoy just asked you out." She said with a laugh._

Mione took a deep breath, her face palling, and nodded.

"_WHAT!" Ginny said "Oh I'm good."_

"Huh?"

"_I mean." She said very slowly, as though talking to a particularly thick toddler. "I just said 'you look as though Malfoy just asked you out.' I'm good."_

Mione nodded, absently.

"_So… what did you say?"_

"Nothing, it was in a note."

"_Where's the note?"_

"Here."

"_Oh."_

"Yeah."

Draco sat down stairs in the common room. What would she say/ what would she do! Only then did he realise how much he loved his life and how much he wanted to keep it.

If she said no, then she would use this against him in every way possible. If she said yes, then Weaslette and Blaise would find out and crow that they were right and he was wrong. So it was a no win situation.

"You know what I hate about no win situations?" he said aloud to the empty room "The total lack of winning."

Rapped in thoughts it took him a while to notice the fire.

_There's that weird fire again_, he thought, _what the hell is that stuff?_

He had completely forgotten the consequences of that particular fires return. Until the letter dropped out, into his lap. He froze. Then thought, _what the hell_, and opened it.

Draco

Here are the decisions I've made:

Band: the Weird Sisters, they always go down well.

The food: a buffet, a lot less hassle.

Where to have it: up to you.

By the way, apology accepted.

Mione G

Ps. Go on then…

"She didn't!" Draco had just told Blaise about the events of the previous night. When Draco had told him that Mione had agreed, Blaise nearly fell off the hospital bed. "Seriously? She did?"

"Yup."

"¡Infierno Sangriento! (Bloody Hell)"

"¿Qué? (What?)" Malfoy had not yet learnt to understand his friends Spanish, but he knew enough, by now, to ask.

"Hey hey, your getting better." Blaise said. "I said 'Bloody Hell'"

"Yeah, so did I." Draco shook his head. So when will you be out of here?"

"I'm leaving in two days. I can't wait to go."

"Don't blame you mate."

Draco Pov

"I don't know Mr Malfoy, it seems a bit too grand for a Halloween thing."

I knew this would happen, _Yeah she'd listen to Mione,_ Too true.

"Professor, we are Witches and Wizards, we are about as Halloween as you get! Plus, if you don't help me, then where are we going to have it?"

I've out whited McGonagall, FUN! Ok where did that come from?

"Well Malfoy, if you put it that way, then yes, we'll do it."

"Thank you Professor." I say smiling, "You won't regret it."

"Perhaps."

As I leave the Heads office, one thing comes to mind. A thing that scares me. Really scares me. A thing that I've heard Pansy say about one hundred million times. What am I going to wear! You see now why I was scared. I'm a bloke; I shouldn't be thinking that! Oh no, please no. No I'm not gay. I love Mione, of cou… WHAT THE!

Normal Pov

"Malfoy!" Mione ran down the corridor to catch up with her partner. "Comment est-ce que les plans vont, ont trouvé un rendez-vous encore? (How are the plans going, found a venue yet?)"

"Naturellement. (Of course.)" Came the reply.

"Ainsi... où? (So… where?)"

"Ce, est une surprise. (That, is a surprise.)"

"Moyen. (Mean.)"

At lunch on the 31st of October, Professor Lupin stood up and called for silence.

"As you all know, we are having a ball here tonight."

Whole common room cheered, and those around Mione hugged her so tight she began to turn purple from lack of oxygen.

When the cheering had died down. Professor Lupin spoke again.

"Miss Patil, Miss Brown, would you kindly let go of Miss Granger, she has to open the ball and she cannot do that if you two squeeze the life out of her." The two girls stopped hugging Mione and sat looking guilty as she gasped air back into her deprived lungs. "Anyway, you also know that the Great Hall is close due to the desperate need of repair beyond magical help, hence why you have been eating in your common room. This means that the ball is being held elsewhere. This venue will remain secret till the very last minute. Only the teachers and Headboy know of its whereabouts. And before you ask her, Miss Granger is completely in the dark, just like the rest of you. Mr Malfoy was left to sort this out, since it was his friend who cause the Great Hall to be indisposed. I will be locking the door and blacking out the windows, so you will not be able to leave or look outside." He walked to the portrait hall, the turned and said. "Miss Granger I believe you need to get back to the Heads common room. Please follow me."

Mione stood up, waved goodbye to everyone and left after Professor Lupin, the whole of Gryffindor house clapping and cheering her.

When she arrived back in her common room she saw a note on the coffee table.

Mione,

I have gone down stairs to help the teachers set up for later. I am already dressed so will not be returning. Meet you down there.

Draco Malfoy

She smiled, always one step ahead. She through the parchment into the fire and walked to her bubble. _This is gonna be fun,_ she thought.

A/n So, what do you think? I thought I'd get to the point at this stage. Revue s'il vous plait, no flames.


	9. Heart like a broken mirror

A/n: hi, sorry I haven't written in ages. GCSE's, trying to find a job, having my heart shattered, you know that sort of thing. Anyway here's the next chapter.

songbreeze: thanks mate. I hope your having fun back at school, I'm not going till the 11th. Ha ha ha!

samimack60632: YAY, thank you, I'm glad you like it. I was not too sure if I should carry on. But I will now.

He Who Is Not Quite God: Leave me alone. You can never understand how much hurt you've caused me. Never read my story again.

I don't want to cry, so I hide My life and what I feel,  
I wear a mask I always will,  
Till I can trust for real.

Do you remember that Phil? I guess not. Why would you? I'm worthless, so who cares?

a/n sorry, well to everyone except the obvious. I just needed it said. NOW on with the story! I hope you like it!

Chapter 9: Le coeur aiment un miroir cassé. (Heart like a broken mirror.)

'BANG'

Mione nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been sitting calmly in her arm chair in the heads common room, reading Bloodtide (for the seventy-fith time) when the portrait hole suddenly flew open and hit the wall so hard it bounced back in to its original position. Firmly closed. Mione was on her feet and half way acros the room when the hole open in a more gentle manner.

"Come on storm!" Pandora said, rubbing her back with a look of some one who had just been hit in the back by a half giant. "Get your arse in gear."

Mione walked through the opening and said, "Do you have to be quite so violent?"

"Yes, even though I receive terrible injuries each time…"

Mione never heard the rest of Pandora's complaints and by the time Pan realised her audience was absent, Mione was half way down the second floor stair case. As she ran, Miones cape flew out as if caught in a powerful wind. Her costume was an exact replica of Storms uniform in Xmen III. And except for the colour of her skin she could have been Storm as her hair matched right down to the last spike and to give her that extra edge, she had bewitched herself so that for one night only, she would harness Storms powers. The one difference between her costume and the uniform was the mask Mione had added for the occasion.

When she arrive in the entrance hall, she collided with something solid. Looking up from her place on the floor, she saw Ron grinning at her.

"Hi" she said as the tall red head lifted her almost bodily from the ground. "Nice costume."

Rons grin grew. He was in the stereo typical Muggle view of a magicians assistant. Behind him Harry stood looking at Mione as though all he wanted was her blood. The Dracula look definitely suited him. He looked quite cute with his fangs just showing over his bottom lip. Ginny stepped out from behind Harry and did a little twirl so that Mione could see what she was. Cat Woman. Mione sighed, trust her too come up with that.

"So" Mione said "Have you lot got dates?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Parvati and Harry's taking Lavender." Ron seemed far more confident now than he had done for the last dance. Mione put it down to the absence of frill.

"So what about you?" Mione turned to Ginny.

"Yes I have a date." Mione waited for the rest of the sentence. After finally realiseing that the answer was not coming she tried again.

"And that is?"

"You'll see." Ginny said in a sing song voice that for some reason unnerved Mione.

"Oh come" Mione whined "You know who I'm going with."

"Yeah, who are you going with?" said Harry.

Hmmm this seems familiar. "I'm not telling you. You'll throw a fit."

Both Ron and Harry sighed. There was no point arguing. The answer would still be the same. They would find out soon anyway, so why bother.  
By this time, the entrance hall was completely full. So Harry, Ron and Ginny all set off to find their partners. Mione knew Draco wouldn't be there, so she sat next to the doors out into the grounds. Seconds after she had sat down, the large doors were flung open by some invisible force. Mione gasped, she wasn't the only one. In the centre of the lake an island had appeared and standing on top was a large and magnificent manor house. It looked to have been built around the same time as the castle, but of course it couldn't have been, could it?

When the students had arrived at the edge of the lake, they all looked around, as if hopeing a large bridge would appear if they stood there long enough. And yet, when that did actually happen, they all seemed genuinely surprised. Mione chuckled, the biggest surprise is always the one you can see coming. When all the teenagers had gathered into the manors ballroom the lights at the far end of the room, which had been in total darkness, burst into life. Most people covered their eyes but those brave enough to look, could see a large platform on which the Weird Sisters stood, accompanied by a tall, blonde boy dress as Zoro. He turned and leapt off the stage as the band began their first song. He walked straight up to Mione and offered her his arm. She rolled her eyes but took it all the same. They walked a few steps before she turned around and beckoned to the others. They did not need anymore encouragement. They all flocked onto the dance floor and started dancing. Only five people were still standing at the edge of the floor, Harry and Ron stood white with rage as they saw Draco and Mione start to dance. Parvati and Lavender tried in vain to get them to move their dates towards the dance floor. Panzy Parkinson need no such help. With a shriek like a banshee she marched across the hall to where the couple were dancing.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she pulled Mione away from Draco and took her place hurriedly. Mione's head hit the floor with a dull crack. She stood up slightly dizzy, but managed to perform a healing spell before rounding on Panzy.

'SLAP'

Panzy staggered. She looked stunned. This activity seemed to have snapped Harry and Ron back into motion. They suddenly appeared at the spot where Mione stood.

"What have you done to her?" Harry demanded of Draco. "what poison have you given her?"

"NOTHING!" the shout echoed around the hall which was suddenly silent. The voice however was not of Draco Malfoy, but of Mione. As she bore down on Harry, Ron and Panzy her eyes began to turn white. All the muggle born students ran for cover at this point, however, the three victims had obviously not seen any xmen film so did not know what was about to happen. They soon found out.

Half an hour later, Mione finally calmed down. She began to repare the hall, but left the three students in front of her where they were, offering no help at all. When he came round, Ron spotted his sister with Blaise Zabini. With a huge effort Ron began to make his way towards them, but was apprehended by another tornado from Mione.

"Right" she said, dropping Ron on top of Harry. "you three will leave now and not return. I would like to finish dancing with my date."

"But Mione, he's MALFOY!" Ron said from his place on the floor.

"Wow, Ron your powers of deduction astound me."

Blaise had joined them "Potty, Weasel, leave before I make you."

"You can't do that." said Ron laughing.

"Look" Draco said. "All I want is to be friends, for Miones sake."

"If you want a friend, buy a dog." Harry had regained enough strength to retort.

"He has friends" Blaise said "now leave"

"You can't make us"

"He can't but I can." mione said, grinning like the proverbial Cheaser cat "I think you forget who your talking to. Now go." as she said the last words her voice seemed to change slightly and she flicked the air with her hand. The three offenders suddenly disappeared. Sensing that this was there queue, the Weird Sisters immediately struck up a tune. Mione turned back to Draco with a smile on her face.

"Shall we dance?" he said

"Why not?"

Mione ran through the castle. How could he, how could he? She thought. Her eyes swelled with tears, but she refused to let them fall, she would show no weaknesses. HOW COULD HE! she couldn't go back to the common room, he'd find her. She turn on the spot and headed to her favourite room of all. On arriving she walked past the blank stretch of wall three times. The room of my dreams, the room of my dreams, the room of my dreams! A solid oak door had appeared in the wall. She flung herself at it in desperation because she had just heard the sound of footsteps coming around the corner. The door fell shut behind her she quickly locked it and curled up in the armchair by the fire. She summoned a book from the shelf and began to read. Pure Dead Magic, what a book. The others in the series were good to, but the first had always been her favourite. She had often used this room for consolation when things had gone wrong. She also used it instead of the common room as a study. In one corner, there was a large four poster bed with black and red hangings (she had yet to use this, though it seemed likely tonight), in the adjacent corner was a large desk and next to that stood a six by six foot bookcase. On the other side of the room entirely was an enormous fire place that filled most of one wall and in front stood four armchairs. comfier than any other in the castle.

There was a small knock on the door. M ione wiped her eyes so that all wetness disappeared.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Me" said Ginny "and Blaise."

Mione walked to the door and opened it, standing there looking sad were Blaise and Ginny.

"Why aren't you at the party?"

"After you left he through a fit." said Blaise "everyone sort of left then."

"Well I had a right to leave" said Mione slumping in her chair. "I mean look what he did!"

"Yeah, he was being an egotistical prat after he finished that bottle of fire whiskey. I don't know how he got it" Blaise said looking disgusted.

"I mean, Lavender? Draco Malfoy and Lavender Brown? The same Lavender who was with a good friend of mine a few minutes ago. And who went out with a good friend last year." Mione said, staring into the fire. She could still see Draco and Lavender snogging. Sort of like a photo negative, but this image was red with fury. It had been too much when she saw them leaving the ballroom and heading up the stairs to the rooms above.

"Well I'm certainly not talking to him. I have a lot of influence with the Slytherin crowd. More so than Malfoy. If I hate someone, they do too." Blaise said his eyes alight with malice.

"And you know that the Gryffindors are all with you, Mione. And the Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws are probably on your side too." Ginny said soothingly.

Mione smiled. She could do this. With these two as her friends, she could do anything.

Draco arrived late to breakfast the next morning. He had been standing in front of Miones room begging her to talk to him. He had at last given up half an hour later. When he walked into the Great hall, the entire place fell silent. Even the teachers looked at him with loathing. When he reached the Slytherin table, they all moved to fill the spaces left. He looked around the hall hopeing to find a spare seat, but the rest of the hall followed the Slytherins example. Lavender however, made sure the seat next to her was empty. Draco moved towards it, when he was afoot from the table in question, he hit something solid that seemed not to be there. He fell to the floor, the Great hall rang with laughter. He stood up quickly and looked around. He saw Mione smiling sweetly at him, the sort of smile that always turned into you worst nightmare. She had her wand out. She stood up slowly, still fixing him with that smile.

"I don't think so." she said in an all too calm voice. "maybe you and your slut can eat elsewhere." and with a flick of her wand the two students flew out of the Great hall and fell, hard, onto the flagstone floor of the entrance hall.

That day the whole school was united against the two offenders. Perhaps for the first time in the schools history, the students worked together to cause as much pain to Draco as was humanly and magically possible. Lavender, however, was apprehended before first lesson. By Ginny. She had been boasting in a loud voice about 'landing Draco Malfoy', unfortunately for her this had been just two feet from Ginny. She now lay unconscious in the hospital wing and, from what Madam Pumfery had said, was staying there for the next month and some.

Amazingly, Parvati, Lavenders closest friend, had swooped sides. She had begged Ginny to tell her what she had done to her 'best friend' and when she found out her friend was in slight pain and viciously uncomfortable she was heard to have been complaining that the pain was only slight.  
The Slytherins were split, however. Not in their hate of Draco, (in that they were united through and through) but in their reason. Half of the house stood behind Blaise. Even though they were the evil house, they still believed that no one should be treated that way. The rest, were behind Panzy Parkinson who thought Draco a traitor to herself and everything his family and house stood for. Going with a Gryffindor, a mud blood no less? And then going into private with another Gryffindor? Scandal. Betrayer. Disgrace. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all hated the Slytherins anyway, but the events of the Halloween ball had been the last straw for their dislike of one in particular. Both houses were usually peace loving and kind, but they quickly turned and, to everyone's shock, came up with the best ways to punish him.

A/n: I hope you like it. It's a bit weird, but I'm in that 


	10. There are three sides to every arguemen

a/n: Hi, this is a rather depressing chapter. I'm sorry, but I couldn't have it cheerful all the time. Not being like I am.

Samimack60632: Thank you sooooooo much. I wanted you to hate him, but I thought it was kinda pathetic because I'd got you to like him up till now.

H.L.Mittermair: Awwwwww! Thank you! This next chapter will have Draco stuff in it, I just needed you to hate him. This way I leave you to think over that, and, by now, you might hate him more.

On with the show, well chapter, but who really cares anyway.

Chapter ten:Il y a trois côtés à chaque arguement : votre côté, mon côté et la vérité ! (There are three sides to every arguement: your side, my side and the truth!)

Draco Pov

It's not as though I did anything really wrong! I didn't promise anything. It's not as if we're married or even going out! So I don't get what all the fuss is about.

Who the hell am I kidding? No one. I'm a wreck. Why did I do it? WHY? Ok, ok, I know why, I was drunk, but WHY? Now she hates me. I can't blame her. Hey everyone hates me at the moment. I could understand the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, they've always hated me, but my own house? I mean, the muggle born thing, fair enough. I would have acted the same way. But half don't care about that. It's the ethics of it. Human rights and all that.

That night I went back to the common room, only to find that Pandora had left and I had to sleep outside. Also when she came back she wouldn't let me in at first. Bloody women sticking together. I mean, I had to beg so I could go in and talk to Mione, but she wasn't there. I thought she would have been off sulking, so I tried again later that morning, still nothing. Then the episode at breakfast and so on and so forth.

I'm at dinner now. I'm sat at a table on my own. Sad huh? Well I deserve it. I mean Lavender Brown? Mione's old room mate? Her best friends date? And other best friends ex? What was wrong with me? She can't even look at me without making me want to kill myself. Maybe I should. It would make her happy.

Normal Pov

As Draco was contemplating this, he was staring at Mione. She was clutching her fork trying with all her might not to break it. He could see how angry she was, but what he didn't expect to see was the look she gave him a moment later. It was brief, but meaningful. It was the look you would get from a person you had just put a knife into, the look of unending pain and loss. The next second it was gone and the dagger look was back. His eyes fell to his plate. He hadn't eaten a thing. The only reason he'd come down was to look at her. Hope that she could forgive him and wish he hadn't done it. There was no way. He stood up looked at her one last time. Her hand held her wand, but for a quarter of a second he saw that look again. That nearly killed him. He left. The entire hall was silent as he walked to the door.

He arrived outside the common room and said the password. Pandora seemed to be busy fingering a rather nasty dagger and thinking, her face split in a wistful smile, to notice him. However, she swung open to allow the head boy entrance.

Back in the great hall, Mione stared at her hand. She still held her wand. To make it look normal she levitated the pumpkin juice towards her but lost concentration sending the lot over Seamus Finnigan. After apologising none stop for five minutes she finally agreed that she had been forgiven. Harry sat next to her. He was in the same mood, though not quite as lethal. He had, after all, taken Lavender to the dance. He hadn't really liked her, but he needed a date and she said yes. But it was the principle more than anything else. Ron sat over the table. He looked at his two best friends and decided that at last he needed to say it.

"Guys?" he said, in a slightly nervous voice. "I have some news."

Harry and Mione looked at him expectantly, though not too excited at the prospect of this news.

"It happened after the dance… I….. er….." his ears were bright red.

"Spit it out!" Harry said.

"I…. I……." he took a deep breath and said "I'mgettingmarriedtoParvatiandIwantyoutwotobethefirsttoknow."

"WHAT!" Harry and Mione shouted in perfect, unrehearsed unison.

"I guess you told them then." Partvati had arrived just behind Ron. She had a ring on her finger.

Mione's jaw dropped. She sat staring at the two of them, dumbfounded. Harry took one look at the rock on Parvati's finger and keeled over backwards in a dead faint.

Later, they all sat in the room of requirement, talking. Harry was still in shock and kept on rocking back and forth in his chair. Mione had got over the initial scare and was bouncing in her chair with excitement. She bombarded Parvati with questions. (Did he get down on one knee? Did he ask then give you the ring or vise versa? Was it how you imagined it?) The-bride-to be answered them patiently and in return asked Mione to be her Maid of honour. This of course made Mione almost literally bounce off the walls. Her problems forgotten, she and Parvati started making arrangements for the wedding. Parvati wanted a Christmas wedding and she wanted to have it on the Hogwarts grounds. Mione told her that that would be very impractical, but for every floor she found in the plan, Parvati had an answer to it.

"Wow, you've really thought it through." Mione said "How long have you been planning?"

"Last night and today. I haven't done much because of the other events, usually I'd have done much more." Parvati said, slightly saddened.

"I think you've done enough darling." Ron joined in the conversation, after trying and failing to chat with Harry. "Oh bloomin' heck, that sounds weird."

Parvati went and sat on his lap. "I like it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Mione said. "You two are so SWEET!"

Rons ears coloured, but Parvati smiled and put her head on his.

Mione looked at them. They seemed to fit. She glanced at her watch.

"Guys, we need to get back to our common rooms. Well you do, I'm patrolling."

"I thought it was McMillons turn." said Ron.

"It was, but he covered for me last night so I have to return the favour." Mione got to her feet. "See you."

"Bye." they left, Harry sort of gliding behind them in his semi conscious state.

"Hi Pan." Mione said as she reached her common room.

"Where have you been?" The portrait said

"Patrolling. Where else?"

"I dunno. He's in there by the way." Pandora said "Asleep though."

"Thanks, I want to change the password by the way. It's Le coeur aiment un miroir cassé."

"Meaning?"

"Heart like a broken mirror." Mione said. "I got it from the Ice Queen the fairy tale you know? The boy had to piece together the millions of little pieces of a mirror. An impossible task."

"Yes dear, I know the story. In you go then."

As she entred, Mione saw Draco asleep on the sofa. She walked to her Globe, but just before stepping into it she conjured a fog horn from no where and set it off right next to Draco's ear.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!" not hearing Mione's mocking laughter because of his temporary deafness, he fell off the settee and onto the floor, looking around to see who had done it. He noticed that the gold and red sphere had vanished. It would have been her.

Pandora appeared in a canvas on the opposite wall. "The head girl has changed the password. "

On hearing it, Draco set off in his Globe, close to tears.

Arriving in the room, Mione summoned her 'mirror' and called for Ginny.

"Boo!" Her friend squealed.

"Hi"

"Whats up?"

"Not much."

"I can't sleep."

"That's apparent."

"Can you?"

"I only just got back!"

"Oh right. Sorry."

"Vous êtes une fille étrange. (You're a strange girl.)"

"Je ne suis pas (I am not!)"

"So the translator tells you what to say in return?"

"Nope, that was me."

"Huh?"

"I'm teaching myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got the bit about strange, and I knew, because your you, that you were calling me strange."

"Clever."

"Aren't I though."

"Er… no."

"No hay necesidad de ser malo. (There's no need to be mean.)"

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, wrong language."

"Was that Spanish?"

"Porqué sí. (Why yes.)"

"Stop it!"

"Apesadumbrado. (Sorry.)"

"What did I just say?"

"Sorry."

"Better."

"He he he. Can you believe Ron and Parvati?"

"I didn't know you knew."

"I did hear you lot at dinner."

"Oh, yeah."

"I can't wait. Can you?"

"Nope. Nothing like this ever happens."

"What about you and Draco?"

"Malfoy? Well I just played a joke on him so hey, I'm good."

"How long are you gonna hate him for?"

"Forever."

"Right, thought so."

"Then why ask?"

"Dunno, just did."

"Oh, right."

"I gotta go, see you tomorrow." Ginny said. "Bye."

Ginny looked up from the mirror. "I told you."

"I know. I just wanted to see if she would."

"Well it's not going to happen."

Draco sighed. "Will you stop getting at me?"

"No!" Ginny exclaimed in outrage. "I don't even know why I'm doing this. This is like betraying her trust."

"I shouldn't have asked."

"You didn't. You forced me." Ginny growled.

"How?"

Ginny gestured to her legs. From the waist down she was bound by a glittery blue light. When she moved it didn't budge.

"Ok, fine." Draco said, getting angry. He knew he had to do it, but to join up with someone like Weasley?

"Are you going to let me go?"

Draco flicked his wand and the light vanished.

A/n: Sorry, it's not exactly the longest chapter I've ever done, but I'm going away for the weekend and wanted to get this posted before hand. Revue. 


	11. Hell is other people, namely men

A/n: 'Lo people, this is not a very fluffy chapter in reprimands to Draco and Mione, it's mainly a pass-over chapter to tie up some things. Anyway, on with the chapter!

samimack60632: AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH DON'T GO MAD, THERE'LL BE TO MANY OF US! Lol, I hope I have updated in time. I would not wish so much discomfort on anybody, well, maybe some people::CoughPhilCough::. Well thanks Samantha (cool name by the way) I hope you like this chapter.

xesha: To each his own, I personally have no side, I am neutral, in body and soul, lacking everything in mind, but the rest is fine. Well, I hope you like this new chapter, I would not wish to loose a reviewer.

(more-than-a-)hint-of-mayhem: SKEW!!!!!!!!!!! Your French isn't bad, I have to say I am impressed. Yes, bad Skew, how could you do such a thing to Squee? Well at least you've reviewed now, was getting worried. It is good to have a fic friend, I thought since I change to college that I'd have no one to talk to about it. Hope you like this new chapter. Signed Squee!

Chapter 11: L'enfer est d'autres, à savoir hommes. (Hell is other people, namely men.)

"OK!!!" yelled Professor Lupin. The class immediately quietened. "We are continuing on Patronuses. We did not get through the lesson last time because of the incident with the ceiling," here he looked at Mione, who hung her head, not looking at her teacher, "but now we will carry on where we left off."

And so it went, all the Slytherins took out there wands and attempted to perform the spell. Half way through the lesson all the pupils had managed a corporial Patronus, bar one. Draco was still having problems. He concentrated with all his might on what he needed to do, but only a cloud of silver came out of his wand.

"Mr Malfoy? Are you _sure_ your thinking a happy thought?"

Dracos heart sank. He hadn't been doing any such thing. Turning away from his teacher and ignoring the scornful looks of his pears, he tried again. As he raised his wand his eyes drifted over to Mione. He thought back to when he had first heard her speak the language he knew so well.

"Expecto Patronum!" for a minute the entire class stared, dumbfounded.

In the middle of the room stood a cat. Ethereal silver, but definitely a cat. However. This was not just any cat. This cat had matted fur and a face so flat that it looked as though it could have run full pelt into a solid brick wall, and the lack of colour didn't disguise it either.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Mione. They were all familiar with her ginger cat, Crookshanks, and could recognise him whatever his colour may be. Mione looked at the cat, her face a mesh of shock and pleasant surprise. Suddenly she looked up to find everyone staring at her. She stood up and glared at Draco.

"Quoi que. (Whatever)" she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny ran upstairs to her dormitory. She had never believed in this before. She had thought her mother insane for buying them for her, even if she was taking Divination. Still, she had to see, it had worked once before. Getting out the Tarot cards, she quickly skipped through her book to the relevant page. Referring back to the book for every interpretation, she performed the first spread she came to. Past: _The Seven of Wands._ Keyword: _Defiance. _Short meaning: _A time of adversity when it is important to stand your ground and not give an inch._ Well that was Mione and Draco's relationship to a tee. She didn't need the cards to know that. Present: _The Three of Swords. _Keyword: _Heartache. _Short meaning: _A painful end to a relationship. _

"Duh!" Ginny said to herself, then sarcastically, "That's not obvious at all."

Turning over the last card, Ginny gasped. As she read, a grin spread across her face.

_Of course. S_he thought.

Present: _The Ace of Cups_. Keyword: _Love_. Full meaning: _The start of love, inspired creativity that is nurtured by fruitfulness and happy times. Artistic excellence, a love affair, marriage, betrothal or a birth. All affairs of the heart will prosper._

If that wasn't a good sign, nothing was. Of course, if Mione knew about this, she'd believe in Draco less than she already did. Something she could not afford to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please!!! I told her I was sorry!"

"If I say yes, will you promise me something?"

"Anything!"

"Never beg again, it doesn't suit you."

"Promise." Draco's face suddenly lit up. "So you'll help me, really?

Blaise sighed. "Yes, what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic."

Draco smirked, the first in a while "I dunno about romantic, but hopeless I agree with."

"Do you want help?" Blaise had stopped.

"Sorry…"

"Indeed," he said continuing his walk, "You need every bit of help you can get."

Draco's heart fell, "S'posey" it must have shown on his face too, because Blaise started laughing.

"Indeedy" he said, almost chocking.

"You worry me."

"Why thank you." Blaise said, immediately sobering up, "Your too kind."

"Whatever"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't care if the Pope himself told you, IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"You don't know that. For all either of us know, you could end up marrying him."

"I do not think so." came the indignant reply "Not even if he was the last man on earth and I was extremely horny and desperate."

"I think desperate would have been enough information. Bad images appearing here."

"Oh, honestly child, get your ever present dirty mind out of the gutter. And before you say anything the answer was, is and ever will be NO!"

Ginny sighed. Ever since the reading she had done and the reconciliation between her boyfriend and his best mate, she had been trying, in vain, to get Mione and Draco to talk. Needless to say, not only had her efforts been unsuccessful, but those of her partners in crime's had too. Parvati had joined forces with Ginny and Blaise. Since her engagement to Ron meant that she and Mione spent more time with each other, she had been the ideal candidate to the post of co-matchmaker/reconcile-ier. However, all attempts at their plan were dashed before taking proper form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Minerva, do you really think this is wise?"

"My dear Severus, do you expect me to do such a thing without first thinking it through?"

"Well the Head's job does come with the price of lost sanity… ::SLAP:: AGH!"

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now shut up and hear my plan."

"I don't see why I have to be here."

"Poppy, you will be the one person who can make these two listen. I can't do it 'cause they'll listen to me too easily, but they also wont take in anything."

"Oh… ok then. What's the plan?"

"Well…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(the next day)

Blaise appeared next to Ginny in the Great Hall and dragged her off, ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls they received. Once they arrived in the Entrance Hall, he turned to face her.

"Have you noticed?" he said, his face grave.

"Ya what?" Giny said, confused.

"I'll take that as a no." he said, with a laugh. "The teachers are up to summit."

"The teachers are always up to summit." Ginny said, smirking.

"Truth, but this is different. They don't usually spend all of breakfast whispering, do they?"

"No, but that might have been about the incident they 'failed'" here she did quote marks with her fingers. "to notice this morning."

"Yeah, maybe." Blaise still had his doubts, but he didn't know what else to do. Suddenly he began to laugh. The images of this morning before breakfast swarm into the view of his minds eye.

::Flashback::

"Mione wait!" she kept right on walking,

_Did he think she was actually going to stop?_ Blaise thought.

Draco caught hold of her arm.

"Mione, please, will you ju---" Draco was, rather abruptly, cut short. A fist had just found it's way into his face. Not just any fist, though. This fist had spiked rings on every finger, it was perfectly aimed to cause massive damage, and it was also wielded by the only person who had ever hit him before. Mione.

The entire Entrance Hall burst into applause, as Draco swayed on the spot. They quietened enough, just in time.

Draco's last words, before slipping into un-consciousness, were:

"You've been practicing…"

With that, he, Draco Malfoy, fell to the ground in a dead faint.

::End Flashback::

"Remind me to hug Mione later." Blaise said, still chuckling.

"You haven't done so yet? You're the only one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Great hall was it's normal volume, ie, deafening. Our hero sat with his best mate, while our Heroine did the same, though the atmosphere was very different around both parties.

Draco sat at his table, trying with all his might to concentrate on what Blaise was saying, though not taking in a word of it. His face still really hurt. He knew she had a good arm, she'd hit him once before, but he hadn't been ready to receive such a trained punch. He supposed he should have guessed that if she hadn't knocked him out first time, she'd make damned sure she did the next.

Mione was sitting at her table, a puzzled look painted on her face. Harry and Ron sat across from her, talking about the wedding (Harry having gotten over his shock and deciding that the idea was cool), while Ginny and Parvati sat either side of Mione, talking across her about exactly the same thing. All she could concentrate on was the Patronus. _Crookshanks… how did it happen? How did he do it? He shouldn't be able to do that!!!_ She had been like this ever since she'd left DADA the day before.

Of course, the other emotion coursing through her veins was that of self-pride. It would be hard not to feel a great sense of pride, when every other person you walked past had given you a hug, told you that you were wonderful, given you a kiss on the cheek and, on a few occasions, asked for your hand in marriage. Even the teachers had acted strangely, though, they did not punish her, nor did they congratulate her. Each one of the Hogwarts staff's faces, held an I-know-something-you-don't-know look coupled with the eye twinkling of a mischievous nature.

Mione had decided, that she didn't much care to know what the teachers had planned, but her sub-conscience knew, that whatever it was, it was not going to make her happy in the slightest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madam Pince, I have to inform you that part of the library must be quarantined, it seems one student has let off one of those hidden-disease things that the Weasley twins are at the moment testing on the student body. The books have all been infected, but they will be cured in a few weeks. Any pupil who accidentally reads one of these books will also be infected, it travels by touch not by air, so everyone who does not touch any book in the muggle section will remain healthy." Proffessor McGonagal said to the rather stunned Librarian. "any student who does touch these books will need to go into isolation in the Hospital Wing."

"Y-yes Professor, I-I-I will d-do my b-b-best."

Minerva McGonagal smiled sweetly at Madam Pince and turned to go. With every step she took her smile grew more and more until she was grinning so much students started running away from her. McGonagal, smiling? What had the world come to?

Arriving in her office she met the cold black eyes of Snape. He had been sitting there for over half an hour waiting for his co-worker to arrive.

"Did you actually do it?" Snape said.

"Yes I did, thanks for getting that thing for me. How did you get it?" McGonagal said.

"Confiscated it, from the first year the twins had been testing it on."

"Good, I'm glad. Now, we wait." McGonagal sat back in her chair "Monopoly?"

"That being?"

"A board game."

"Ok then, how do you play?"

(Two hours later)

"DAMN YOU SNAPE! Nobody beats me at this game. I'm the best." sulkily, McGonagal sat at her desk, her bottom lip stuck out, watching as Snape counted out how much money he had won, just to spite the Headmistress.

There came a knock at the door, and in burst Madam Pince. "Professors! Some two people have read those books. I have already sent them up to the Hospital Wing."

"Which students?" McGonagal asked, her face the mask of innocences and concern. _As if I didn't know?_

"Draco Malfoy and Mione Granger."

"Oh no, we must hurry." **(a/n: smooth Snape, very smooth)**

"Rrrriiiiggghhht. Anyway, Madam Pince, will you please tell the students in the library to leave immediately, we do not need others contaminated. Snape, you tell the staff about the incident, while I go to the hospital wing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" Mione was yelling at the ceiling. But, unfortunately, God was out so he didn't answer and it went straight to answer machine.

"I don't hate you." Draco said, in a small voice.

"Was I talking to you?"

"…"

"No, exactly."

"I still don't hate you."

"Well I hate you, don't talk to me."

"Sorry…"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Miss Granger, I'm surprised at you!" McGonagal had just entered the Wing.

"Sorry Professor."

"Now you two keep quiet while I talk to Madam Pomfrey." After receiving a nod from the two patients, she walked over to the matron. "Poppy, how long will they be out of school?"

"At least two weeks I think. I don't know entirely what it is they have. And the Weasley twins wont tell me." Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Two weeks?" Mione said.

"Yes, I'm sorry Miss Granger."

"Votre pas le seul.(Your not the only one.)" Mione sighed as she fell back onto her pillows.

A/n: I hope you like this laest instalment. I try to make it funny, I hope it is. Lire et revue s'il vous plait.


	12. God protect me from my friends

**A/n: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Gonna get happier from now on, I promise.**

**Samimack60632: Wow, thanks. A belated Happy Halloween to you too. I know what you mean about confusion between sides, I'm the author and I can't decide. Don't think you guys have a hope. By the way, though I appreciate the loyalty, take it from a life long insomniac, SLEEP WHILE YOU STILL CAN! 6.45 is a truly ungodly hour to be alive at, let alone reading a story.  
**

**Zebra Queen: Lol, I don't take offense anymore, but I'm really not. For one thing I'm a Christian, for another, I'm not obsessed with My Chemical Romance as so many people appear to be these days. But thanks for your review. I may seem cold hearted and cruel, but underneath I'm very grateful!!!!!!**

**Xesha: YAY! (author is sad and does a little celebratory dance) I like reviewers, they make be happy!!! I'm glad someone feels for Draco, I do, but I feel for Mione as well. I'll try, but I have January exams next year, and I'm rather scared, so chapters may be longer in coming**

**Kat (): Kat, dear, I can speak French. Put me in Germany and I freeze. Anyhow, glad you thought it was funny, not much on the traumatising tales that damned website came up with (shudders)**

**Neho, I now present to you, the Next Chapter!! (insert enthusiastic applause here)**

Chapter 12: Dieu me protègent contre mes amis. (God protect me from my friends.)

"Ron? Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"Should I?"

Mione sighed. Weasley boys are like their hair, they just don't DO subtle. "I believe that Parvati just left to go to the room of requirement. I believe she'll _require_ you there as well."

Ron's ears went bright red as he finally understood what Mione was hinting. Hurriedly excusing himself, he left the Hospital Wing at a run. Ginny, who was sitting next to Mione's bed, promptly howled with laughter as she witnessed her brother sprinting out of the room.

"Bless 'im." she said, finally calming down and wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Mione agreed, "Shame we can't insult him as much now, what with Parvati being so good with jinxs."

"OH, I didn't tell you. She doesn't mind one bit. She's even offered to help!"

"DUDE!!!! Ron's gonna be so mad at us for doing this. Mind you, with the sort of childish things he does, how could we not?"

"Honestly, you'd think he'd be a little more mature." Draco said from the next bed.

"WAS ANYONE TALKING TO YOU?" Ginny and Mione yelled as one.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy. Please don't make me silence you again." Madam Pomfrey pleaded.

"Sorry…" both girls hung their head.

Draco however look rather pleased with himself. _She_ spoke _to me_, he thought.

"Hmmm. Miss Weasley, I think it would be best if you were to leave. I have a few things to get done and I cannot do it with all three of you here." the matron turned and walked to her office.

"Sorry Mione, I'd stay if I didn't fear for my life." Ginny said, her voice sad.

"Don't worry Gin. I'll be fine." Mione smiled "I'm gonna sleep for a while, I feel drained."

"Ok, I'll visit tomorrow." with that, Ginny left the Wing.

"Are you really bent on ignoring me?" Draco said. Mione turned over in her bed. "Are you?"

Silence.

"Are you really giving me the silent treatment?"

Angry breathing, but still no answer.

"Your still not talking to me are you?"

Growl.

"Not speaking to me still, huh?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND MAGICAL IN THIS WORLD _YES I AM STILL IGNORING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

"No you're not," Draco said brightly, "You just spoke to me!"

Suddenly, Draco found himself on the floor completely incapable of movement.

"Laissez maintenant que soyez une leçon à vous, tête de Dick. (Now let that be a lesson to you, dickhead.)"

The next day found Mione with yet more visitors. Harry had come to visit with Blaise and Ginny. When the others were in full swing, telling Mione about an incident over breakfast that morning, Blaise snuck over to Draco's bed.

"How you doing mate?" he said, taking the seat next to Draco.

"Actually, it could be worse. She's been talking to me! Ok, ok, those times have only been to insult or jinx me, but it's a definite start, isn't it?" Draco said looking hopeful.

"Yeah! It's a great sign!" Blaise said. _However did I become such a good actor_ he thought as Draco accepted his lie.

At dinner that day, the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were, again, the quietest of the lot. This had happened at every meal since the… er… "incident" in the library, which had culminated with both Head boy and girl being contained for goodness knows how long in the Hospital Wing. Also a sad state of prankless-ness had descended on the castle. Without Mione, it couldn't be "The Girls" anymore. Just Ginny. Many people had started trying to fill the void by offering to stand in for Mione until she had recovered. At this suggestion, Ginny had, rather cruelly it must be said, laughed herself hoarse and told everyone that they just weren't good enough. However, the teachers seemed to be immensely enjoying themselves. It seem they had not had such a thing happen in years. Match-making seemed to be a promising talent of the Hogwarts staff. Maybe too promising. They had now moved to Ginny and Blaise, who did not, under any circumstances, need their help as they spent an amazingly large amount of time in broom cupboards in various places all over Hogwarts. The teachers had also been relieved about how much less they had to deal with. The arguments between the houses had decreased so dramatically, it was impossible to find one! And the fact that no pranks were being played just added to their "time off".

However, a week after the library thing, Madam Pomfrey reported back to the teachers that not only was their plan not working, it seemed to be having the opposite effect. There had been more rouging, jinxing, hexing and French than had ever been recorded in the Hogwarts castle. This seem to completely depress all of the staff, they were bitterly disappointed in each other, believing that it was "her fault not mine." a direct quote from Professor Snape, concerning McGonagall. He had joined the head students in the Hospital wing that night.

"We've got to do something!!" Professor Sprout had said. "If we don't people will think we're losing our touch. That just CAN'T happen!" deciding to higher the stakes, Professor Snape had suggested poisoning one of the students and leaving them so that the other had to revive them. Professor Flitwick had quickly pointed out that Mione may just leave Draco to die if he was the one poisoned, so it was decided that Mione should be poisoned and Draco left to revive her. None of the Professors knew however, that Draco had never done anything remotely like first aid… uh oh!

"Blaise, that was cruel, funny, but cruel." Mione said.

"She deserved it" Blaise said, observing his girlfriend.

"Why, exactly?"

"She, er, elbowed me in a rather sensitive part of my anatomy." he said blushing slightly.

"Oh, she hit you in the balls!" Mione said, laughing at Blaise' wince.

"Not funny." he said, his face now scarlet.

"Well, I think you should take the binding charm off, before it wears off and she hexes the LOT off."

"You have a point there." Blaise said, removing the charm and getting ready to run.

"¡CUSTED CONCHA ESTÚPIDA, HACE ESO OTRA VEZ Y LE GARANTIZO QUE NO TENDRÁ NINGÚN MIEMBRO A LA IZQUIERDA! (YOU STUPID (**a/n too rude to translate.**),DO THAT AGAIN AND I GUARANTEE YOU WILL HAVE NO LIMBS LEFT!)"

Blaise winced once again. There were some things you just didn't want to think about. Mione however, was completely at sea. When the hell did Ginny learn Spanish? And what on earth did she just say?

"What…?" she asked.

Blaise merely shook his head. His face now rather pale. Mione took that to mean, that whatever Ginny had said, it wasn't in Blaise' best interests. Mione turned back to her friend. Ginny was now sitting on the chair by the side of the bed, glaring daggers at her boyfriend.

There was a call from the other end of the Wing. "What happened? I heard a lot of shouting in Spanish. And it wasn't Blaise. What's going on?" Draco felt at an enormous disadvantage being that he could barely see the end of his bed, let alone to the other side of the room. The illness he had caught in the Library seemed to be affecting his eyes now.

"Don't worry Drake, I'm just in great danger of losing my masculinity." Blaise yelled across the seemingly endless room.

"Oh, nothing new there then." was the shouted reply.

Ginny sniggered for a moment, but suddenly caught the look on Mione's face and quickly shut up. Even after so many years of knowing Mione, that looked still scared the pants off her.

"OUT!" Madam Pomfrey was striding down the Hospital Wing, her eyes flashing. "These people need REST and they CANNOT get it with all this SHOUTING!"

Ginny, Blaise and the matron left. The previous being chased by the latter. Draco and Mione were left alone. Suddenly, Mione started convulsing. It wasn't until he heard her blood curdling screams a few moments later that Draco knew something was wrong.

**A/n: So? What do you think? Ok, ok, I know I said it was gonna get happier, but it will! Did I not promise? No flames please, just lire et revue, s'il vous plait!**


	13. Men are from Earth, Women are from Earth

**A/n: Hi!!! Sorry this took so long, I've just had so much on my mind. This has been nearly done for weeks! Just not finished. But hey, what can you do?**

**Samimack60632: Merci ma ami! Ah, pardone moi, (coughs) ok, the French is gone. Thank you!!!!! You think I have a gift? Of any kind? Woman, you are deluding yourself. Lol. Your questions will be answered shortly. And don't hate them, love them, if you ask me, there's not enough love in the world… wait… whose taken over my body and made me a happy-clappy person?!?! I SOUND LIKE A HIPPY! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Ok, hysterics over… hope you like the story!**

**Story time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter thirteen: Les Hommes sont de la Terre, Femmes sont de la Terre. Affaire avec elle. (Men are from Earth, Women are from Earth. Deal with it.)

"Mione!!!" Draco got up and started across the room. This proved difficult as he could only see half a meter ahead of himself. However, as happens when one looses a sense, the others heighten in order to make up for there missing ally. Thus, using his ears to pin point Hermione's location from the direction of her screams, his hands to feel in front so as not to bump into anything, and his nose to smell exactly where the potions shelf was in case he needed any, he managed it. Finally, he reached the spot and tripped over Hermione's convulsing body. Looking back he saw that her face was stark white and her eyes wider than seemed humanly possible.

His heart sank. He didn't recognise the symptoms.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he all but screamed. "Where the HELL are you?!" turning back to Hermione, the realisation the he was alone hit him, hard.

He took off for the potions shelf, not caring that he banged into three beds in the process, and stared, hopelessly, at the hundreds of blurred bottles that lay before him. He couldn't think, and Hermione's constant screaming didn't help matters. _Think Draco, think! Antedotes. What did Tonks say? Er… maybe not, she nearly blew up the classroom when we did that. 'Twas hilarious! She has to be the clumsiest person I have ever met. NO! No distractions! SLUGHORN! His lesson! Now, who won that test thingy? Oh… it was Potter. Stupid, bloody, Boy-who-just-won't-die! How come he always gets stuff? Oh bloody hell, not AGAIN! Right, what did Potter make? Er… well, he didn't really _make_ anything, he used a… BEZOR! _Searching in his near blindness, he found the bezor. Or, at least, what he thought was a bezor.

Running back to Hermione, careful not to trip this time, he bent down and lifted her up into a sitting position. "Sorry." he said, and then forced the thing in his hand into her mouth and down her throat. Hermione choked, then swallowed. The screams died away and as the echoes faded into nothing-ness, the colour returned to Miones face. However, she did not wake up.

Draco carefully lifted Hermione onto the bed, making sure she wouldn't fall. He leaped up in surprise as he heard Madam Pomfrey enter the room.

"Mme Pomfrey!" he called "Help! Hermione's not well!"

The Matron was by his side in an instant. "Mister Malfoy? Why is Miss Granger in a coma?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He did WHAT?!" Ginny, Blaise, Harry and Ron had been filled in, "He put her in a COMA?!?!" and Ginny was, by this time, hysterical

"Yes Miss Weasley, and it's partly my fault too." McGonagall sighed.

"How is it your fault?" Ron joined the fray.

"It wasn't my idea!" McGonagall said, her voice suddenly whiny. "Snape thought of it, BLAME HIM!"

"Oh how comforting to know that our teachers are more immature than us." Blaise said. The others nodded, completely oblivious to the fact that they had just agreed on something.

"What PRECISELY did you do?" Ginny said, with an obvious effort to keep her voice as calm as possible under the circumstances.

"Well, er…" McGonagall started, "Snapepoiso….." her voice trailed off.

"What?" said Harry, puzzled.

"SnapepoisonedherandMadamPomfreyleftthemaloneandMalfoyhadtoreviveher." she said without pause.

"YOU did WHAT?!"

"It wasn't MEEEEEE!" McGonagall wailed, "It was all SNAPES idea!"

"You're the Head Mistress! You have authority over him!"

There was a pause while McGonagall thought. Then she looked up at them, a guilty, apologetic look on her face. "Oops?" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe this, really, I can't." Ginny paced backwards and forwards. "What did they think they were doing?"

"Tell me about it, darling. To think they let Drake perform any kind of medical stuff is absurd!" Blaise agree.

"Why is it so absurd?" Harry asked, tentatively.

"Because, Drakes terrible at anything along the lines of healing. When we were small, he nearly killed more than once."

"And that was while he was trying to save you?" Ron said.

"Exactamundo. He can't do anything!" Blaise stood up and walked to the window. "Plus his sight was almost non-existent. That can't have helped."

"Really?" Ginny said, sarcastically "Who would have thought that?"

"Ya know what?" Harry said.

"Nope, no clue." Ron said.

"I'm gonna talk to Malfoy."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he gave her what?!"

"It's called a broksaw. It looks almost exactly like the bezor, but it has a faint red spot on it. It's used to make difficult patients sleep when you need to treat them, however, it's only meant to be used in small doses, half of the full broksaw will put a patient asleep for more than four hours. Unfortunately, we cannot predict the out come of this incident as it has only eve happened once, and the person is still in the coma. Granted it happened only two weeks ago, but still! This could be serious. All we can do is wait. But whatever you do, do not blame Mr Malfoy. Though he put your friend into a coma, it was better than what she could have ended up like if he had done nothing." Mme Pomfrey informed the group.

"How bad would she have been?" Ginny said, her voice shaking.

"Dead, my dear. So thank your lucky stares she only a vegetable now!" the Matron bustled off, out of the office and back to the Hospital Wing.

"Right then. I would ask you to return to your common rooms, but I know that isn't going to happen. You are not allowed in the Hospital Wing, but you may stay in the heads room. I assume you know the password?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Like I know my own name." Ginny said as she left.

As they reached the corridor in which Pan's portrait hung, Ginny sped ahead of the others so that by the time they reached the painting, Gin had already gone through the feminist banter and she was allowing them in.

"That was nice of you Ginny, I can't stand more than a minute of her rambling." Harry flopped into a chair.

"You really should just shut up, she can hear everything that goes on in here." Gin said with a smirk.

Harry looked rather scared and did up the metaphorical zip in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the staff room.

"Holy crap. What the hell are we gonna do?!"

"Finnius Flitwick!" Minerva McGonagall reprimanded, "You forgot fucking hell and shite. Did I teach you nothing?!"

"Sorry…"

"So you should be, I can't have my staff forget the correct swearing regime!"

"Anyway!" Snape cut in, "What ARE we gonna do?"

"All we can do is wait, I'm afraid. There's no way of knowing what will happen." Mme Pomfrey said.

"Where's Mr Malfoy at the moment?" Snape said, his voice one of compassion.

"With Miss Granger. I didn't have the heart to tear him away. He won't talk except for in French and he hasn't stopped crying since I told him what a state Miss Granger is in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione?" Draco said, his face wet with tears as he knelt on the floor next to her bed, "Je suis si désolé. Svp, _svp_ pardonnez-moi, (I'm so sorry. Please, _please_ forgive me,)" more tears fell "Je ne pourrais pas le soutenir si vous me détestiez pour toujours. (I couldn't bear it if you hated me forever.)"

He didn't say another word that evening and fell asleep in a chair his hand clasped hers.

By the next day, the entire school knew the entire story of how Hermione had been comatosed. So many people turned up to visit that they were all barred except Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Parvati. Of course, there was no way they could stop the gifts appearing at the door, so they piled the bed next to Hermione with all the flowers, chocolate and get well cards that the student population thoughtfully left for her. The was one problem though. Draco still hadn't spoken and though Ginny knew a little bit of French, she didn't know enough to actually understand what he said. When they brought out the translators, he stopped talking all together. Nobody had a clue what they could do to get him talking. Not even he knew. In his mind all Draco could do was hate himself. Finally they were on the last straw.

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco jumped out of his skin. _No, not her, oh no. She's gonna kill me!_ And he was right. Narcissa Malfoy strode into the Hospital. "Vous garçon stupide, honnêtement, pouvez-vous ne pas la dire volonté aller bien ? (You stupid boy, honestly, can you not tell she'll be fine?)"

"Mais mère, elle ne se déplace pas ! Elle est près de la mort ! (But Mother, she's not moving! She's close to death!)"

"Elle AURAIT ÉTÉ des morts vous a eu non aidé lui ! (She would have BEEN dead had you not helped her!)" Narcissa shouted.

"Attente, pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous ? Vous détestez des sangs de boue ! (Wait, why do you care? You hate mud bloods!)"

"Draco ne sont pas idiot. Je ne déteste pas des muggleborns ! Si vous vous rappelez, j'ai beaucoup d'amis de muggle ! C'était votre père qui les a détestés et maintenant il est mort là n'est aucun besoin de s'inquiéter ! (Draco don't be idiotic. I do not hate muggleborns! If you remember, I have many muggle friends! It was your father that hated them and now he's dead there's no need to worry!)" Narcissa covered her face with her hands and visibly relaxed. "Look, when your father died I didn't feel sorrow, neither did you. We watched as he killed himself and we didn't care. We broke out of that spell! We were free! The Imperius curse is what caused us to 'hate' muggleborns. We neither loved him, nor knew him, nor cared. But this you do care about, and your friends care for you, so speak to them for the love of all that is good in this world." she collapsed into the chair at his bedside.

"Sorry mother. I will talk to them."

"Finally! English!!!!" It was Blaise. "So you ok mate?"

"No. But I won't be until she wakes up."

"Meh, good point." Ginny sat down next to Blaise "Well, at least we can understand you now."

"And that's a plus?" Ron said.

"Ron, your not helping." Parvati glared at him.

"Sorry"

In the lead up to Christmas, the castle was struck by a sudden epidemic of flu. This flu, though barely more than a simply cold, was reported to be "Worse than pneumonia!" this of course gave Mme Pomfrey the perfect opportunity to exact revenge on the students. For such an "awful" flu, she prescribed double the amount of pepper-up potion, so half the school was smoking at the ears for days after complaining. Even so, the Matron was rushed off her feet, and so gave Draco and the unconscious Hermione a bit of news.

"As I am so busy, I have enlisted the help of a friend of mine to stay here and look after you two while I can't." Mme Pomfrey said, "She should be arriving any moment."

As if on queue, they heard the sound of shuffling foot steps, obviously carpet slippers, the unmistakable sound of tins rattling around in an over large handbag and the over-whelming smell of cats.

The door flew open and there stood the most unlikely person to be looking after the two students. Er, what's her name again? Ah well, I'll remember soon.

**A/n: I'm gonna die now aren't I? Another cliffhanger, don't kill me samimack60632! Ah well, hope you enjoy it, and lire et revue!**


	14. Someone who thinks logically provides a

**A/n: 'Lo!! A new chapter, a new character, a crazy author. Just another day in the land of fan fiction.**

**Samimack60632: AAAARRRGGG::runs and hides:: Don't hate me!!! I'm not that bad, honest! And this is really cheeky, but _go_ mad? You already sound it to me, and from me, that is a BIG compliment. Mad people are the best in the world!!! Thank you for the review, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Brunetteheartsredheadsandskittles: We have a correct answer!!! And thank you, that means a lot.**

**MissMonley91: Sorry, but the French is staying in. This chapter doesn't have too much French though (if any at all). Hope you like it!**

**FireAngel93: Another correct answer!!!!! You people are good! I have updated as soon as was possible. AS levels are EVIL! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't know.**

Chapter 14: Quelqu'un qui pense logiquement fournit un contraste gentil au vrai monde.

(Someone who thinks logically provides a nice contrast to the real world.)

"Ah! Right on time Arabella!" Mme Pomfrey bustled forward. "I've informed Mr Malfoy of your role already, but as you know, we cannot tell Miss Granger."

"Right. Err… Poppy? Could I put my bag down?"

"What? Oh, just put it on a bed and I'll go sort out your room."

'Arabella' promptly dumped her bag onto a spare bed and can upon can spilled out. Ignoring this, she walked up to Draco's bed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now, Poppy may have told you that I'm looking after you, but knowing that women like I do, she probably hasn't told you anything about me, am I right?"

"Err… yes, she only just told me you were coming." Draco said, taken aback.

"Right then. I am Mrs Figg. I am a Squib. I live Little Winging, Surrey. I used to look after Mr Potter when he was younger and I love cats. Any questions?"

"You like cats?"

"Yes."

"Thank the lord! Can you get that fluff ball of Hermione's out from under my bed? It won't leave me alone!"

"If a cat likes you, it is an extreme honour. You should be happy that this cat trusts you enough to stay in your company!"

"Err, I would, but I'm not too fond of cats. Unless their black." Draco said lamely, but truthfully.

Mrs Figg sighed.

"Ok, your room is ready!" Mme Pomfrey said.

"Brilliant! Oh, Poppy?" Mrs Figg said while picking up her things, "Could you send someone down for my great niece? She's so daft, she insisted on climbing the Whomping Willow before coming up here. However, I'm guessing she'll be in the entrance hall. She mentioned something about setting it on fire…" she left for her room.

Looking utterly flabbergasted, and not a little bit concerned, Mme Pomfrey called for a house elf. "Could you bring Mrs Figg's Great Niece up here please." the elf nodded and disappeared.

A second later, the elf re-appeared, bringing with it a girl. On arrival, this girl twirled on the spot and fell to the floor with a crash.

"Ow, that hurt." she said happily, jumping to her feet, a smile of insanity on her face. "Now, where's that hat?" she spotted the black silk top hat, that had rolled away when she fell, under Draco's bed and dove for it. Standing up again, she flipped the hat onto her head at a slight angle. "HELLO!!!!!" she said waving ecstatically with both hands, "'O 'r' you?"

Draco was flat against the bed head. And showed no sign of moving.

The girl in front of him was around 5'8" with just-below-the-shoulder length dirty blonde hair; the lower ringlets were dyed black and pink. She had large grey eyes and a vampire-like yet, at the same time, childish smile. She was wearing baggy trousers (a/n Madness ROCK!!!), a black tank top with a tie over that. She was also wearing a floor-length, new romantic style, velvet coat and of course, the hat.

"OLIVER!!" Mrs Figg marched along the Hospital Wing towards them. "What have I told you about scaring people?"

"Sorry Auntie." 'Oliver' hung her head. "I can't help it!"

Draco found his voice. "Your name is Oliver?"

"Neh." she replied. "My real name's Olivier, but I refuse to answer to that, so it's Oli, or Oliver, the choice is yours." she swept off her hat and bowed deeply, her manic grin back with a vengeance. She stood up and replaced the hat with the same flip. "And what, may I ask, is your name, my good sir?"

Draco found himself unconsciously bowing as he said, "Draco Malfoy."

"Dragon? DUDE! Dude is my word for cool, you'll get used to me soon."

"Oliver, where are our bags?" Mrs Figg all but sighed.

"Oh!" she dug in her pocket and brought forth a few miniature suitcases which she returned to their original size with a wave of her hand.

"You do wandless?"

Oliver turned to him. And jumped onto the end of his bed, landing in a cross legged position. "Yup, it's a perk of being home schooled. The 'rents, that's parents, thought it a useful skill 'cause I can never stop loosing my wand…"

"How old are you?"

"17!" she flung her arms out, causing her to topple over the side of the bed.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Draco queried.

"Not really." suddenly cats, twenty of them, appeared from Mrs Figgs room. Oliver's face darkened. "Ruddy cats. I loath cats! They are spawn of the Devil himself!"

"They could be worse." Draco said, not entirely truthfully.

"Of course, _you'd_ say that. But they seem to have a personal vendetta against me. I have scars!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny, Blaise, Harry, Ron and Parvati descended on the Hospital Wing the next afternoon. They, however, did not know of the most resent arrivals.

As soon as the group walked through the door, Harry Potter suddenly stopped and turned stake white. "Oh no." he said "Oh no oh no oh no. No, please, anything but that."

"Harry, mate, what's up?" Ron looked at his friend, concerned.

"Do you smell that?" Harry said, his expression darkening "Cats…"

"HARRY!"

_Oh Bugger, _Mrs Figg had spotted him. There was to be no escape.

Immediately, Harry was apprehended by his old neighbour and was forced to answer question after question about his welfare.

"Ok, ignoring Harry, how are you?" Ginny said as she and the others gathered around the two beds.

"Scared. No, utterly terrified."

"Why?!"

Draco didn't say anything, just pointed to the corner of the hospital wing that was I shadow. They looked. A figure, dressed in black top hat a-skew, one foot resting on the wall behind her, and evil smile gracing her lips.

"Who…?" Began Ginny.

Draco shook his head violently to shut her up. They moved on to other conversation and soon forgot about the girl in the shadows.

Ten minutes later, Mrs Figg was still quizzing Harry. And she showed no sign of relenting. The group around the bed had just begun to discuss what they should do, when the figure they had forgotten, left the corner. Nobody even saw her move until she arrived next to Mrs Figg.

"Auntie? The lad has answered enough questions for now, my dear Crazy Cat Lady."

Mrs Figg jumped "What? Oh! Sorry dear… how long have I been talking?"

Oliver patted her on the head. "About ten minutes. But you asked the same questions about five times and then asked slight variations of those question three times _that_ amount!" she turned to Harry sweeping off her hat and bowing. "Mr Harry Potter! How is sir today?"

"Err… I'm good. How are you?"

"I am _very_ well sir." she replaced her hat

"Don't worry, Potter." Draco said as Harry began to back away, looking scared. "She's been like this since she arrived. Infact, she's calmer now than she was yesterday. Can you believe she climbed the Whomping Willow? Without freezing it?! And she keeps trying to set fire to the cats this that muggle contraption."

"A lighter?" supplied Parvati

"Yup, and it's pink too!" she showed the florescent coloured lighter. "I'm Oliver by the way, real name Olivier, but call me that and you'll never live through the embarrassment I'll put you through."

"Embarrassment? Says she wearing a top hat." scoffed Blaise.

Suddenly, his trousers were skin tight. He yelped as the fabric tightened around a certain area. "Insult the hat, or any other piece of clothing I am or will wear, and I _will_ remove them. Understood?" Oliver said, _deadly _serious. As she bore down on Blaise, the entire cheerful atmosphere that had filled the room previously, disappeared. Blaise nodded. "Good boy." she finished, patting his cheek.

Ginny was in hysterics. Between bursts of laughter, she managed to offer Oliver as place as one of The Girls. The lads and Parvati were terrified at this idea.

"So this group puts fear in the hearts of other, huh? When do I start? Oh, but wait, will you friend be ok with it?"

"Just torture Malfoy and you'll be her best mate. I'm Ginny by the way"

"Hello Ginny. But why do I need to terrorise Dragon?"

With that, the group filled Oliver in on everything. During this time, both Ginny and Parvati noticed Harry's particular interest in the newest member of their group. Ginny smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Oliver was suspicious. She followed her friends gaze and caught Harry staring at her. He blushed and looked away. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." she paled, "Oh Merlin, I just used one of the most cliché American phrases in existence, KILL ME!" she mock fainted off her chair. "Ah well, I'll live, s'posey."

Later on, Ginny and Parvati agreed, that Harry and Oliver were perfect. The shy, calm one and the extrovert crazy one. Match made in heaven.

"Anyway, both of you got this disease, your head teacher poisoned a student (which is dude, by the way), you then gave her the wrong medicine… well, I'm gonna love it here!"

"But I comatosed Hermione!"

"Give me a month, and I'll have her trying to kill you again, i.e., awake. Now, however, I'm hungry. Anyone else?" when everyone nodded, she flicked her wrists and a small banquet appeared and the bottom of Draco's bed. "Tuck in!"

"What I don't get is," Ron said through a mouthful of food "Why is the cat lady here, if you can wake up Hermione?"

"The only reason I'm here is because of her. She's the one who will be looking after them, but I'll do the odd job, here or there. Plus, Figgy is good at making people comfy, I just terrify people."

"Well, why do we have to wait a month? Why can't you wake her up now?"

Oliver set her food aside. "The potion needed to wake her has a lot of the same ingredients as the Polyjuice potion, except it has chocolate in it, which, as well as being an essential ingredient, makes it taste really nice. And as you know from your second year (yes I know all about it), it takes a month to make. The one I'm gonna make takes about three to five days less than a month, but only if I work on it religiously."

"And you'll do it? Really?" Harry said.

Oliver turned to him with a grin. "On one condition. You help me find a cane with an ornate silver handle. Money is no object."

Harry was on his feet. He grabbed Oliver's hand. "Room of Requirement, here we come!"

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!: You may wonder why Oliver is in this story. But for once, I have been thinking ahead. ::crowd dies of shock:: But seriously, though it doesn't seem like it yet, Oliver is going to play a big part in this story. As I have hinted, she is going to wake up Hermione, this is only the beginning. WATCH THIS SPACE!**

**Any how, did you enjoy the chapter? Not a cliff hanger!!! See samimack60632, I'm not that bad! Well, lire et revue svp!**


	15. Drive your partner mad Don't talk in

A/n: well, the new chapter is up, hope it's to your liking. Thanks to my beta! Pete, you're the best ::huggles::

Samimack60632::watches back (…side):: I'm trying my best, dear! Thanks for the review anyway, I was not certain about carrying on in this story, but I guess I will, just to save my life. Yes, well, Oliver is me with magic and smart. I wear that sort of stuff all the time. So, she is completely crazy and very scary, but she's the bridge between Hermione and Draco.

FireAngel93: heh, thanks, means a lot. And here's the new chapter!

A/n: Ok, prewarning you, this chapter is random, especially the end part, but it involves the bridge between Hermione and Draco to increase. On with the story!!!

Chapter fifteen: Conduisez votre associé fou. Ne parlez pas dans votre sommeil, sourire juste. (Drive your partner mad. Don't talk in your sleep, just grin.)

"WHOA!"

CRASH!

Oliver picked herself off the floor. She was NOT impressed. "Why is it," she asked the nearly empty Hospital Wing, "That whenever I make this potion or any other that semi explodes like that, I can never, EVER stay on the damn stool!!!! Seriously! I know I'm clumsy and all, but how many times have I made this potion?! And how long have I known the EXACT time it will go poof?!".

It had been three and a bit weeks since the potion had been started. Christmas was growing ever closer and the bouts of cold had begun to subside. It seemed the students had got wind of Hermione's eventual recovery and had sent owl upon owl to the head boy, requesting a dance to celebrate her return. Due to the difficulty in using such cures however, Draco had decided to organise the dance for just over a week after the potion was due to be administered. Or in other words, he'd done it to coincide with Christmas Day and so that both he and Hermione could attend.

Mrs Figg had managed to nurse Draco back to health within a week of her arrival. To save herself from the wrath of Mme. Pomfrey she pointed out that Draco had undergone the worst of the illness before she had had any contact with him. With professional pride soothed, the pair had both set to work to ensure Hermione's swift recovery.

However, back in the hospital wing, all was different. As soon as she had started the potion, Oliver had lost all of her bouncy, cheerfulness. A cold, calculating, seriousness replaced it, to the dismay of the others when they arrived in the Wing to greet their new friend. They had expected to meet the happy and ever so slightly scary girl they had adopted into their ever-growing friendship group. Since then, there had been no laughter, no smiles and no warmth to the girl. She seemed completely different, much like she had when she had been describing the potion that afternoon they had all met.

Tonks had assisted the girl as often as she could. Being the potions teacher, she had only her free periods and evenings to help, but the two women had found a level of understanding. Infact, besides Mrs Figg, Tonks was the only person who could interrupt Oliver's work without getting hexed into next week.

And so Draco ignored this current outburst and continued to read quietly in French to the unconscious Hermione. Since his departure from the Wing, on recovery, Draco had settled into a pattern. Everyday, after classes, he would visit Hermione and talk to her, either gossip or some new book he hoped would interest her, despite her current position.

As the smell of burning hair reached his senses, his head sprang up. Oliver was burning a lock of her hair off and letting the ashes fall into the potion. Then, for the first time in a month, she acknowledged Draco's existence.

"I need some of yours as well, and hers." she said, nodding at Hermione.

"W… what? Y… you mean hair?!"

"No, I mean elephants! Of course I mean hair you imbecile!" she stood up and walked towards him, bringing with her, the golden knife she had used a moment ago and the golden cauldron in which stood the potion. "it cannot be cut off, then added to the potion, 'cause it wouldn't be still living and the acid in my skin would have contaminated it. I need to burn it off straight into the cauldron."

"How much do you need?" Draco asked.

"Same amount as I've lost." she showed him where an inch thick, two inches long gap in her dirty blonde curls was "And it cannot be magically grown back. The burning sees to that. You have to wait for it to grow again."

"It's lucky, my hair needs cutting anyway" answered Draco. Being ill for so long, his hair had grown till just below his chin. He moved till he stood over the cauldron and inclined his head. A few seconds later, his and Hermione's hair had been added to the potion.

"Now, here's the bit I hate." Oliver pulled out a silver knife from her pocket. Taking a shaky breath, she brought the blade slashing across her palm, leaving a shallow cut behind it. Squeezing out five drops of blood, at strategic points, into the potion, Oliver whispered a spell. The mixture glowed a brilliant pink and gold, and then subsided into a deep, black, tinged with purple.

"But, you used blood!" Draco said, shocked. "Blood is only used in dark or old potions! Why use it in this one?"

"Because, this potion is both old and dark." Oliver said, hissing in pain as her blood boiled under the strength of the healing spell she placed on her hand. "Broksaw were used in the old days, at full concentration, to subdue certain prisoners. That means, the potion made to revive those under the influence would be dark, as it was to revive murderers and the like. Now a days, it is used as a sedative, when dissolved in seven times as much water. But the sleeper comes round within a few hours at that concentration. At it's fullest, the broksaw can keep the consumer under until their death."

"Oh… right, when does it get finished?"

"It IS finished! Go get her friends, quick, she needs to drink it in less than five minutes."

Draco grinned. "I know what to do. Dobby?"

Two minutes later Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Parvati, Draco and Oliver were gathered around Hermione's sleeping form.

"Ready?" Oliver asked the assembled crowd. At their nods, she poured a ladle of the purple potion into the unconscious girl's mouth.

Hermione spluttered. Her eye's flicked open and she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked, grinning manically.

Hermione mutter something, inaudible.

"Sorry, Mione, didn't quite catch that." Ron said, he, like Oliver and everyone else, couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Where's Snape, I'm gonna kill him!"

The next day, Draco woke up and immediately ran into the bathroom. Today he wanted to visit Hermione by himself. Everyone else was going to Hogsmeade, but the novelty had somewhat faded for him.

He smiled to himself. Yesterday, Hermione had been quite nice to him. Even thanked him for saving her. The fact that in the process he had caused her to slip into a coma was not mentioned. Draco could only hope that today would go just as well.

When he arrived in the Hospital wing, he found Hermione up, dressed and throwing a plastic plate to Oliver.

"Err… what are you doing?" he asked.

In what would best be described as reflex, Oliver whipped round and threw the plastic thing at Draco, who dived away to avoid being hit in the face, ending up underneath the nearest bed. When he was sure of his safety, he crawled out to find Hermione on the floor in hysterics and Oliver looking guilty.

"Sorry Dragon!" she said, going over and attempting to give him a hug by way of an apology "I thought you were attacking me."

"You had better be sorry." Draco couldn't remember the last time he was hugged properly. When she finally let go of him, he took about three steps back and looked at where the plastic thingy had gone. "What is that thing?"

"A Frisbee." Hermione had over come her laughter. "It's a muggle game."

"How?"

Oliver grinned. "Like this, watch." She threw the Frisbee to Hermione, who caught it and threw it back. "Why don't you try?"

"I'll leave you to teach him. I really need a shower." Hermione strode off, avoiding catching Draco's eye.

"She still hates me, doesn't she." It was more a statement than a question.

"She never hated you, I don't think. Just disliked you greatly. It'll take a while for her to forgive you." Oliver laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed hard so that he sat on the floor.

"I don't think there's ever a chance of that." Draco said, as she flopped next to him.

"I suggest you stop being so pessimistic and learn to love yourself. Pessimism is my area. Get out of it. I think she'll forgive you sooner than any of us realise. But hey, what do I know?" she stood up and dragged Draco to his feet. "Come on Dragon, let's play Frisbee. It'll take your mind off things!"

Hermione hated being ill, even the effects of showering away a month's sleep had failed to make her feel human again. She'd been up three hours and already she felt like she'd gone a week without sleep. The only thing she could think of was to go to bed and…

"Damn you!"

"HA HA!"

She entered the Wing to find Draco and Oliver in a heated Frisbee game. One or other of them had conjured another Frisbee from somewhere and the two were currently throwing them at each other, all reason and restraint abandoned. Unnoticed by the warring pair, Hermione sat on her bed and watched, her former weariness forgotten.

His Quidditch talents were obviously a bonus for Draco, he was running rings around Oliver, to her increasing annoyance. Finally, Oliver got her hands on both Frisbees. Grinning furiously, she flung both at him in quick succession. After catching the first easily, Draco was forced to twist wildly across the bed to reach the second, catching it at full stretch to a grimace from his opponent. It was then he spotted Hermione.

"Bloody seekers. Too good at catching for their own damn good." Oliver was glaring at Draco, and if looks could kill… "Oh! 'Lo Hermione, can you take his place? He's too damned good, at least with you I have a chance."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hermione said dryly, "As for you request, nah, too tired."

"I best be going," Draco said, self-consciously. "'Night, Hermione, see ya Oliver."

"Au revoir, mon ami !! (Good bye, my friend!!)" Oliver bowed.

"Le bon seigneur d'Oh, me disent que vous ne pouvez pas parler français aussi bien ! (Oh good Lord, tell me you can't speak French as well!)" Draco said, his head falling into his hands.

"Err… what?" Oliver looked at the two of them in mounting confusion and despair.

"Non, Dragon, elle ne peut pas parler français. Mais elle est sélectionnée un peu vers le haut de moi. Elle la juge, bénit, mais elle n'est pas celle bonne. (No Dragon, she can't speak French. But she's picked a bit up from me. She tries, bless her, but she's not that good.)" Hermione said, smiling at Draco.

"Dragon? Vous avez commencé par ce nom aussi ? (Dragon? You've started with that name too?)"

"Ainsi il semble... (So it seems…)" Hermione was no longer smiling. They looked at each other for what seemed hours.

The sound of sobbing broke into the moment. Turning around, they saw Oliver kneeling on the floor pretending, rather convincingly, to cry. "I… hic, don't under… hic… stand, what you're… hic… saying!!!" with the last word, she flopped forward, onto the floor kicking and screaming like a furious toddler, in the middle of the Hospital Wing.

A/n: What do you think? Ok, the Frisbee thing was WEIRD, but I was really stumped as to how to show that Oliver was closing the gap between our two heros. Next chapter will hopefully involve the ball and a bit more H/D pairing. Revue svp!!!


	16. Whoever told you to be yourself

A/n: Wooo hoo! New chapter… finally. Neho, this will have more H/D pairing and Oliver madness.

samimack60632: Nah, Oliver has a short temper, but she's not easily upset. However, she is childish and over dramatic. Please don't cry, I haven't got any tissues…

FireAngel93: Merci!!! Hehehe, nice review. Here's the chapter you ordered.

Fanfare from somewhere

Chapter 16: Celui qui vous a dit que être vous-même ne pourrait pas leur avoir donné un plus mauvais conseil ! (Whoever told you to be yourself couldn't have given them worse advice!)

It was the weekend before Christmas and for the past week all students (girls mainly) had been in a panic because they "didn't have anything to wear!" Finally, they were granted a Hogsmeade weekend to buy clothes and stuff for the ball in two days time.

Hermione, Oliver, Ginny and Parvati were looking forward to going shopping together. Well… Hermione, Ginny and Partvati were happy about it, Oliver was trying her best to get out of it.

"I can cunjure myself something! I don't have to go!! Please don't make me!!!" Oliver was clinging to her four-poster bed.

"Oli, you can't not go shopping! It's against the rules!" Ginny argued as she, Hermione and Parvati dragged their friend out of her room.

"There was nothing about this in the rule book!!! You LIE!"

"She wasn't talking about the school rules, but about the _girls_ rules!" Hermione informed.

"But I'm a tom-boy!!"

"You're still a girl, therefore you_ will_ go shopping." Parvati said.

"I curse you…"

With that the three girls frog matched Oliver to the main doors and all the way to Hogsmeade. They had decided to meet up with the boys in the Three Broomsticks before they went shopping and when they arrived, the girls loosened their grip on Oliver. Oliver then made another attempt at freedom.

"Dragon! Harry!" she threw herself behind the two boys and peered out at their waist level. "Save me! They're trying to take me shopping."

"You'll live." Said Draco, but Harry took sympathy on her.

"Poor you, how about I get you a butterbeer and we'll negotiate with Hermione, Ginny and Parvati over that?" he said.

Oliver froze. Then, suddenly, her face split into her manical grin, she threw her arms around Harry and kissed him full on the lips.

"Thank you, Harry." She sat down in a booth and started looking at the menu as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. A few seconds later she looked up. "What?"

"You just… I mean, you… you know what? Never mind." Draco said as he and the rest slumped into the booth next to her.

Shocked, Harry slowly turned around and went up to the counter. When he returned he had eight bottles of butterbeer and a slight grin on his face, he seemed back to normal, if a little shaken.

"Right, I believe negotiations are in order." Said Ron. "Oliver, I thought all girls liked shopping, why do you not want to go?"

"Girls like shopping, a lot of tomboys don't, I am of the latter." Oliver said. "And also, these guys scare me with their obsessive-ness."

"Join the club mate. OW!" Draco rubbed his head while Hermione looked pleased with herself.

"Ok, you three girls, why do you need to drag Oli shopping?" Ron mediated.

"'Cause she needs clothes for the ball!" Ginny replied, in a tone that clearly stated 'Duh!'

"Ok, I have a solution." Draco spoke up, "Oliver goes shopping with the girls while we lads get some dress ropes." Oliver began to protest, but was silenced by Blaise, his hand over her mouth. "We lads will then come and collect Oli once she has the things that are needed desperately, those things are to be decided on by her, and we lads and Oliver will go to Zonkos, seeing as you girls hate it so much. Sound good?"

"Deal!" Oliver shouted, slamming her fist onto the table for emphasise, sending her butterbeer flying.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearing the end of the day, and the eight had finished all necessary (or unnecessary as it was thought to be by Oliver and the boys) shopping, Blaise and Ginny and Ron and Parvati decided to go for "a walk". Basically, they went for a snog. As the two couples departed, Oliver turned and smirked at Hermione and Draco.

"Come on Harry, show me the haunted house!" she said, as she tugged on Harrys elbow.

"Er, don't you mean the Shrieking Shack?" He asked as Oliver dragged him off.

"Yeah, that thing!"

"That girl is beginning to annoy me." Draco growled.

"Only beginning?"

"True…" Draco glanced at Hermione. "Fancy a coffee?"

"Make it a hot chocolate, and I'm in." Hermione said, smiling.

"Ha! Of course, milady"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived, they found Madam Puddyfoots almost completely empty. Even better, there were no couples. Thanking Merlin, his mother and all his other ancestors, they took a seat and ordered their drinks. They sat in silence for quite some time.

"Penny for them…?" Hermione said.

"Pardon?"

"Muggle thing, 'Penny for your thoughts?'. Means 'What's on your mind?'" Hermione said, with a chuckle.

"Ok, nothing much, except that I want Oliver's hat and about her snogging Potter earlier."

"Get in line for the hat, and yes, that was rather… sudden… I agree."

"Oh, get lost, you know as well as I do that they'd make the perfect couple." Draco said, accusingly.

Hermione spluttered. "What?!" she said. "You can tell too?!"

"I may be a bloke, but I'm not clueless. All the guys thought that." He sighed as Hermione looked at him, puzzled. " Weasley started a conversation about it while Potter was choosing robes." He clarified.

"Oh, Ron? Really?" He nodded. "Well there a first time for everything."

"I think it's Patil. She's having a good effect on him."

"How dare she." They laughed.

They continued talking until their drinks arrived.

"You realise. We've been having a pleasant conversation." Draco said.

"I can make it unpleasant if you want." Hermione said.

"NO! I mean, I'm fine with the you who's not vying for my blood." Draco said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh… but it was so fun!"

Draco laughed and the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

"Do you forgive me?" Draco said, serious suddenly.

"Well, you did save my life, so that's a point in your favour." Hermione said, looking at him over her hot chocolate.

"I also put you in a coma." He said pessimistically. "If I'd got the bezor…"

"Bezor wouldn't have worked." Hermione said with a smile. "Professor Snape gave me one of the few poisons that cannot be cured with a bezor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there were only two ways to do it." She said with a smile. "Brew a immensely complicated potion, which Madam Pomfrey has one vial of, or…" She smirked. "induce a coma."

"So… I did good?"

"Yes, you did good."

"Forgiven?"

"If I must."

"Friends?"

"Go on then."

Draco looked sheepish. "More than friends?"

Hermione glared at him. "Don't push it."

"Time to go back I think!" He changed the subject at lightning speed.

After arguing about the bill for at least ten minutes (Hermione wanted to pay for herself, but Draco insisted it be his treat), the pair left for the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the group were in Olivers room.

"That was sneaky!" Blaise said.

"I know." Oliver said, with a grin. "Anyway! In all this excitement, I believe we all may have forgotten something. When's the big day again?" She looked between Ron and Parvati.

"Oh my…!!!!!! I forgot!!!! It'll have to wait!! I haven't finished anything!!!!" Parvati was panicking.

"Love, why not have a new years wedding? A Christmas one isn't going to happen, but we can still have a winter one!" Ron tried to calm his fiancé down.

"But, I haven't got a dress!!!!"

"PARVATI!!!! CALM!!!!!" Oliver was on her feet. "Look, tomorrow is Christmas eve. That's when you planned to have it, no?" they both nodded. "Well, I spoke to McGonagall and my aunt, and asked if they could sort everything. You need to go to my aunts room tomorrow morning and have your dress fitted. Also, take your bridesmaids with you. Ron, you and the lads need to report to Lupin. It won't take more than a few minutes. Also, both of the aforementioned women sorted out the entire thing. I think McGonagall feels bad for poisoning Hermione, and auntie has been bored."

"Really? I must thank them! Well, phew, ok, breath. Well, I'm glad you reminded me. I'd forgotten! It's Malfoys fault! I dunno why, but he's good to blame." Parvati said.

"I agree." Said Ron. "It's all Malfoys fault!!"

"Who'd I put in a coma this time?" they all turned to see Hermione and Draco in the doorway smiling round at them. "So? Where did you two disappear off to? Have fun?" he said to Oliver and Harry.

"Err…" said Harry, his voice slightly shrill with nerves. "It was ok."

Oliver was determinately staring at her nails. Ginny was suddenly very interested.

"Oh? How 'ok'?" she grinned evilly.

When Oliver finally looked up, she saw that the whole room was staring expectantly at herself and Harry, who was staring at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

"What?!" she said.

"Oh come on! Harry?" Said Hermione.

Harry muttered something indistinct.

"Didn't quite catch that Potter." Blaise said.

"I asked her to go out with me." He said.

"And?" they all turned to Oliver.

She straightened up and looked them all in the eyes. "He asked, and I accepted."

"Finally!"

A/n: sorry to end it there, but I want the next two days in the story to be at least a chapter each. Well? Did you like it? If not, constructive criticism is brilliant, flames will be ignored. Well, MERCI POUR LE REVUE!!!!!!


End file.
